


How To Steal A Heart

by Rose_Magnolia13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chaise, Childhood Friends, Dranneliese, F/M, Friendship, Harmione, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, Ronsy - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Magnolia13/pseuds/Rose_Magnolia13
Summary: An o/c x Draco love story. Anneliese Leia Rosier has never loved anyone. Boy after boy pursued her for her looks, intelligence and personality but her feelings were never recuperated. After the war Anneliese is broken and struggling through mental and physical battles but her best friend Cho Chang get each other through it. Anneliese and Cho soon receive their letters from Hogwarts inviting them back to Hogwart's for their eighth year.When the Marriage Law is unveiled uproar rises and the unlikely partnering of Draco Malfoy and Anneliese is the result of it. Will Anneliese learn to love her childhood friend or will her and her future husband's wands be snapped?I give credit to J.K Rowling for all of the characters except for the storyline and my original character Anneliese Rosier.
Relationships: Anneliese Rosier/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

I hope you enjoy this story. Here is what each actor/actress looks like. Just scroll down a bit to read the story.

Anneliese Leia Rosier - Gracie Dzienny

Draco Lucius Malfoy - Tom Felton

Hermione Jean Granger - Emma Watson

Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliff 

Cho Chang - Katie Leung

Blaise Zabini - Louis Cordice

Pansy Parkinson - Scarlet Hefner

Ronald Weasley - Rupert Grint

~Anneliese POV~

I was sitting on the old tarnished couch in the Rosier library my golden locks kept slipping in front of my hair so I waved my hand and my hair was pulled back. I walked through the many and empty halls of Rosier Manor, my parents were killed in the war after they denied to serve Lord Voldemort. They were always so supportive of me and especially my studies, Hermione Granger and I were equally the brightest witches of our age but we don't officially know who is better seeing as we didn't exactly have much of an opportunity to sit our NEWTS.

Hogwarts had been shut for a whole year rebuilding but last week I had recieved my Hogwarts letter to return for an eighth year. The dynamics will have completely changed but I have decided that I will try and make the most of my time with Cho and studying. I've never dated or even had a crush for that matter. Don't get me wrong apparently I was one of the hottest, richest witch at Hogwarts plus I was pure-blooded. I have had a couple feeble attempts of boys trying to make me drink a love potion but I always outwit them, I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing.

I decided that today I will try and get out of the house and head to diagon alley to buy my books and other supplies, I would need new robes as I had gotten much skinnier due to the lack of food last year. I first withdrew a thousand galleons from one of the Rosier vaults which I decided would be plenty. I could also bring that money to Hogwarts for Hogsmeade trips, I mean it saved me from having to go on those awful mine-carts.

After the war a year ago it has been hard to rebuild but it made me happy to see more shops re-opening and some brand new shops. I went straight to Madam Malkin's for my robes. She measured me and I noticed Mrs Malfoy and Draco walk in, "hello Narcissa, Draco." 

"Oh hello Dear it's been a while how are you?" Narcissa asked sweetly, she had been one of my Mother's best friends and Draco and I could hold a conversation but we scarcely spoke.

I purchased my new silk robes and bid farewell to the two Malfoys as I made my way down the bustling street towards Flourish and Botts.

I packed away my trunk with the last of what I needed, I knew the house elves would look after the manor while I was at Hogwarts but I would be here in Winter and then I could start working as a healer, my dream job. Madam Pomfrey had been guiding me through my medical studies and she said I had a natural gift and I made the most of it. Cho and I had sent a letter to each other almost everyday. I had gotten past my depression and anxiety with Cho but I still suffered from revisits of memories from the wars and I always woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

I got on the train with steam billowing around me, I adjusted my prefect's badge proudly on my blue and bronze robes and made my way to the prefect's carriage. I had gotten a letter from Headmistress McGonagall informing me that there was no head boy and girl this year but I would've received it. I was content with being a prefect and my peers always thought I was fair.

I was sitting alone like I always do wishing I could sit with Cho instead but I had to sacrifice that to ensure the "safety" or more like behaviour of the students. The last time I had seen Hogwarts half of it was completely destroyed and the grounds were a mess. I was curious as to what it might look like after reading the daily prophet a brand new tower had been built for the passing of a new degree that has yet to be revealed to the public. All I know is that it involves me so I tried to dig up more information but I was without any luck.

I saw the thestrals chained up to the carriages and I remembered exactly why I could see them, I tried to take a deep breath as I took my seat in a carriage full of third year Ravenclaw's.

I ran into the great hall and gave Cho the biggest hug and we both had huge smiles on our faces, "You have no idea how much I've missed you Annie."

I giggled, "I've missed you more."

~Draco POV~

I entered Madam Malkin's with Mother to purchase me some new robes for my official last year at Hogwarts. The little bell atop the door jingled and I saw Anneliese getting measured, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her, the natural sunlight made her hair shine and her blue ocean eyes were sparkling.

She said hello to Mother and acknowledged me, I have had a crush on Anneliese since forever but I've always been too scared that she doesn't like me. She went to the yule ball in our fourth year partner-less despite being asked by most of the eligible Hogwarts and Durmstrang boys. She looked stunning in her gown but to my annoyance all the other boys including the ones with dates had the same idea as me.

I sat down in the great hall next to Theo and Blaise as we looked to Professor McGonagall as she made her first opening speech as Headmistress.

"Good evening students and staff, I am sure we are all glad to be back and to see our loved ones again. As you are probably all aware from the journey over here there has been a change to Hogwarts which I will get to in due time. For now I would like us to share a minute's silence to remember those we lost who fought for the betterment of the wizarding community."

Everyone bowed their heads but some glared at me which made me feel really bad, no one understands that I didn't want to be a death eater I was forced to, I had been given some relief because when the two sides were facing each other Mother and I went to the good side were we truly belonged without Father's influence or force.

Professor McGonagall made all the new eighth years stay behind after the feast which made everyone very curious as to what it would be about, "Now I want you to know that I personally do not agree with this but there is no arguing with the ministry. A marriage decree has been made which enforces that every magic person in their eight year will be paired up and be expected to wed and more importantly bear children."

Everyone stood up complaining, "ENOUGH if you do not comply and if you do not meet the deadlines your wands will be snapped." Professor McGonagall exclaimed. All of the volume immediately ceased. "Right now tests will be handed out to match you to someone in your interests. The tests will be sorted instantly and you and your new husband or wife to be's name will be read. 

As a couple you will be expected to move together in the "apartments" which is the new tower that has been added onto Hogwarts. There will be four couples to a shared inter house common room and you will be expected to share a bed. 

Everyone grumbled a bit but picked up their quills to start writing about their dream guy or girl.

**Name**

Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Blood Status**

Pure-blood

**Wealth Class**

Sacred 28

**Desired amount of children**

Two

**List three of your favourite things**

Quidditch, Family and Potions.

**What do you want in a partner**

I would prefer a beautiful intelligent woman who I can be friends with but the most important thing to me is her personality which is a need for me. She needs to be funny and kind but not too scared to speak her mind. 

That was it for the questionnaire as soon as I finished it flew into a cup similar to the goblet of fire.

~Anneliese POV~

**Name**

Anneliese Leia Rosier

**Blood Status**

Pure-blood

**Wealth Class**

Sacred 28

**Desired amount of children**

Two

**List three of your favourite things**

Family, Humour and Reading.

**What do you want in a partner**

I would prefer a handsome boy but I would be happy with any boy who is intelligent like me, has a good sense of humour and most importantly treats me like I am everything. If they are kind funny smart and loyal they would be my dream partner in life. 

~Draco POV~

Everyone was holding their breath as the names were called.

"Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger."

They looked at each other surprised but satisfied. There were also a few unlucky people,

"Ronald Billius Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."

I heard my name and fiddled nervously,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Anneliese Leia Rosier."

Our eyes found each other and she offered me a slight smile. Blaise elbowed me, "how did you get so lucky as to be able to marry your crush of nine years and her being the hottest, smartest, purest blooded girl in England?"


	2. Chapter 1

~Anneliese POV~

I heard my name being called with Draco's. Our eyes found each other and I smiled at him, neither of us probably wanted to get married to the other but we could at least make a friendship out of it and raise our children in a loving family.

Cho's husband to be is Blaise Zabini which is a bit surprising but I realised I didn't actually know him too well.

"Now new couples, I will call out who you will be sharing your living space with." Professor McGonagall stated calmly, "The Potters, The Weasleys, The Zabini's and the Malfoy's, you are to enter at the savanna portrait and you will all be able to decide a password."

We left, Hermione joined Cho and I and we left the four boys plus a pissed Pansy. Cho and I were friendly with Hermione and I'm sure we'd be called the intelligent trio if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"This has to be illegal, they can't do this,'' Pansy grumbled."

"None of us are overjoyed about this but I know for a fact that I am at least going to be pleasant to Draco and we might develop a good friendship." I resonate with her calmly.

We got to the savanna portrait where a person who was wearing a safari outfit stood, "Please decide a password quickly I have just seen a lion which I want to study."

We all turned to each other, "What about quidditch?" Harry suggested, "NO" All four girls exclaimed. Ron grumbled, "If your so clever why don't you come up with a better name." All the boys looked at us smugly but we rolled our eyes knowing we would come up with something easy but meaningful.

We huddled up, "What about a new year?" Cho queried, "On the right track."

"What about a new leaf turned?" I suggested a bit airily. "Perfect the others said. 

We turned around smirking looking at our oblivious future husbands. "A new leaf turned." We all said. They boys widened and Ron and Harry looked confused while Draco and Blaise looked admirably at us. "That, That's actually a good idea." Ron said in disbelief. 

"Yes we are smarter than we look, A new leaf turned. Pansy snapped at Ron before the portrait swung open.

We all went inside the common room which was actually very pretty, it was a relaxing light blue and grey colour and very neutral but while it looked luxurious it was also homey. There were four short corridors that stemmed from the main room and each door had the name of the couples.

Draco and I said goodnight to the other couples and we went to the door that had a white sign, "The Malfoys."

Inside you walked into a pretty large bedroom around the same size as my own at Rosier Manor, it was a gold and white theme and looked very luxurious and reminded me of home. 

Draco turned to me, "I can sleep on the couch or on the floor if you want." I smiled it was nice and respectful of him to offer me that but I didn't think it would even matter we'd only be sleeping anyways. "Thank you for the offer but you can also use the bed, if that's comfortable for you."

He nodded a small smile on his face, "Thank you Anneliese honestly the couch doesn't look too comfortable." I laughed, "Ok well I'll get ready in the bathroom and you can get ready in here." He nodded and I grabbed my favourite silk pyjamas from our large shared walk in robe.

I slipped my hair into a messy bun and I put my slippers on using a spell to brush my teeth. I grabbed my book that I had randomly selected from the Rosier library.

Draco was in the bed also reading and also wearing silk pyjamas he shoved the blanket over for me to get in and I pulled it back over.

We read for approximately 30 minutes when my eyes started to get heavy and I noticed Draco yawning.

I waved my hands and the light flickered off Draco did the same but our books flew and put themselves neatly into the pretty empty bookcase.

We stuck to our respective sides of the bed and I looked out of the window up at the stars secretly happy that I had gotten the left side of the bed.

~Draco POV~

I felt the sun in my eyes which woke me up the next morning, I felt something warm next to me and when I opened my groggy eyes I saw that Anneliese was still asleep with a small smile on her face. I probably looked a bit creepy staring but she looked cute when she slept.

I checked the time and we still had another hour until we would need to get ready and go down to breakfast so I accioed my book and continued what I was reading. 

Anneliese woke up 30 minutes later and saw me reading, "what book have you got." She said in the middle of a yawn. "It is about merpeople." I replied earning a nod from her.

"Do you want the first shower I want to do a bit of reading anyways." She asked I agreed and went into the bathroom, I thought it was kind of weird how nice our room in the "apartments" is I suspected it is the Ministry trying to butter us up so we don't complain about the Marriage Law.

I put my green Slytherin robes on and left the bathroom with my hair still damp, there was a vanity in the corner that I suspected was for the girls so they could do their hair and make-up but it would use it for my hair.

Anneliese saw me and went into the bathroom soon emerging in her blue Ravenclaw robes and her hair and natural make-up complete. As soon as we walked out of our bedroom together screams filled our ears and it was un-mistakenly Pansy's. Ron's yells were also heard Anneliese ignored rolling her eyes and I followed her as we left the portrait leaving "the explorer" in the portrait. 

News of the marriage law had spread like wild fire and I saw that behind the house tables which were a bit shorter where round tables for each dorm to sit at. The chairs even had our names, Anneliese's already said Mrs Malfoy and mine Mr. 

Anneliese spoke to Cho and Hermione while Blaise lent over to Harry, Ron and I. "How's it going with your girls I had to spend my night on the couch and it was not pleasant."

Harry said that he and Hermione were fine, it sometimes was a bit awkward because they were friends. Blaise looked at me expectantly, "Anneliese and I are doing well, I offered to sleep on the couch but Anneliese said I could sleep in the bed too. I think that we may develop feelings for another but so far we've spent most of our time reading. I mean I did specifically ask for an intelligent partner.

Anneliese nudged me and she told me that we had our first life class in five minutes I finished my mouthful of porridge and we went to a classroom off the corridor on the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

~Anneliese POV~

"Now today's lesson is about discovering more about your future wife or husband. Our first activity is to look at each other and maintain eye contact. You can find a lot out about your partner by their eyes." Professor Hurgins our new Life Class professor explained.

I turned to face Draco and I looked into his grey eyes. I found myself getting lost in them, they were actually beautiful small specks of blue were hinted around them but Draco's eyes could convey so much about them. I had always thought that Draco Malfoy was attractive because of the combination of his beautiful grey eyes, platinum blonde hair, pale skin and sharp facial features.

My attention was brought back to the Professor, "Now I would like you to find out the simple things that your partner might like, for example, favourite food, favourite flower.

Draco had a question for me immediately, "What is your favourite colour?" 

"Blue but not quite Ravenclaw's shade more like the night sky because I love the stars and that's why I still take Astronomy. What is yours?" 

"you might think this as very Slytherin like but it's green. More like nature though like the leaves on a tree or blades of grass." Draco explained.

We also had many things in common our favourite lessons were charms and astronomy. I was a bit surprised we had so much in common, people still held grudges against Draco for what happened in the war but I never did I saw a boy who was broken and to me it was crystal clear he didn't want to do the things that he did.

After sharing the things we like and the things we hate we went down for our potions lesson with Professor Slughorn.

~Draco POV~

I looked into Anneliese's blue eyes but they were more than that, the lighter and darker shades swirled and looked like waves in the middle of the ocean. They looked so kind but also intelligent. Like they surveyed the world around them wanting more knowledge.

Professor Hurgins pulled me out of my trance and Anneliese and I started to share the small things that we liked like our favourite colour and we found that we both love astronomy. That honestly surprised me a little bit Anneliese doesn't strike me as that kind of person.

Professor Slughorn welcomed our class, "Now I'm sure most of you remember in your sixth year when Miss Granger and Miss Rosier explained what three potions that were in the classroom and one of them was amortentia. I thought it would be fun to actually brew it especially with your circumstances." He said with a smile on his face.

"Malfoy want to be partners?" Anneliese asked me. I nodded, "sure." We both collected the ingredients and we started to measure, slice, mince and crush all the ingredients. Amortentia was pretty complex but Anneliese was an efficient partner. She would add an ingredient bit by bit while I stirred it every now and again checking that at each stage the potion was the correct colour.

Professor Slughorn was doing his rounds and occasionally helping every set of partners it was an advanced potions class so everyone's potions were coming along quite well. He got to our table just as I stopped stirring we had to let the potion sit for 3 minutes and then stir anti-clockwise. "Ah Miss Rosier, Mr Malfoy your potion up to this stage has been brewed perfectly good job."

After 5 more tricky steps Anneliese extinguished the flames and Professor Slughorn beamed happily. "Miss Rosier, Mr Malfoy smell it to see if it worked. Anneliese put her head over the potion. "I smell parchment from old books, quidditch equipment, a hint of citrus but the stronger scents are fresh apples and an old cologne." She added, confused.

Wait Anneliese had just smelt me and she was now blushing, I felt all fuzzy and happy. I lent my head over the cauldron and the most amazing smell filled my nostrils.

"I can smell a light florally perfume that has Roses in it. There's a hint of books from an old library and a warm smell of vanilla and caramel." Exactly like the candle Anneliese burns, I thought to myself in disbelief. 

My cheeks also heated up and the class whispered and I knew half the school would know by dinner.

"Good job you can start your essay on the process of amortentia."

We were sitting at our table at dinner while Professor McGonagall had an announcement for the eighth years again. "Because of your circumstances the Minister of Magic has introduced a ball to get to know each other and maybe your new dorm mates too. Now you can ask whoever you like but it would be recommended to bring your future husband or wife." She said sternly while surveying everyone critically with her eyes.

"The ball will be held on the third of November which is in a month. Prefects you will need to have some later nights to plan and decorate. Now off to bed."

I had to come up with a plan to ask Anneliese to the ball I wouldn't chicken out like I did at the yule ball. I knew plenty of boys would ask her instead of their partners so I hoped that she would decline and actually want to go with me.

All of the girls stayed up apparently for a girls night. "Can I stay up with the girls?" Anneliese asked with pleading eyes which confused me a bit. "Of course I don't control you but I'll have you know that I could make a very good girl. You could put my hair in small pony-tails and paint my toes." I suggested jokingly. Anneliese burst out laughing and her eyes twinkled which made me smile. 

"Good one Draco, I'll meet you in bed at around 10, I'll presume you'll be up reading?" I nodded, "Have fun Anneliese." I called after her.

~Anneliese POV~

I thought Draco might've been a bit uptight but honestly he's been nothing but perfect to me. I have also just learnt that he has a good sense of humour and it dawned on me that he was the perfect partner that I had written on the survey. It was un-likely that he the Slytherin Prince would actually love me though.

Mione, Pansy and Cho walked out of their room in our matching pyjama sets, "Let's gossip about our future hubbies." Hermione squealed. I placed silencing charms on us because I doubt we wanted our "hubbies" to hear us.

Pansy smirked, "Ron's alright and actually sweet and I guess he is a pure-blood. I still make him sleep on the couch though. We are warming up to each other and I think we could at least be friends after this crap." Cho clapped her hands excitedly and before anyone could even ask her about Blaise she started blabbering. 

"Blaise is amazing, he is super sweet and handsome but we still aren't dating or anything but he told me that he has had a crush on me for a bit and honestly I did too. I wasn't sure if I could ever get through Cedric but I know he would want me to be happy."

We all smiled and I squeezed her hand comfortingly. Hermione sat there excitedly kind of bursting out of her seams.

"What about you Mione?" I asked kindly. "Harry and I have always been really close as you know and Ron and I were dating at the end of the war but things never worked out. Harry is actually really sweet and he asked me to be his girlfriend even though we have to get married in a year." 

"Now what about you Annie." Pansy asked curiously. Everyone was also very curious probably because of the amortentia.

"Well I think it is going well, he is exactly what I asked for on the survey and he is perfect towards me and good looking." All the girls laughed. 

I continued, "I hope things work out and honestly he might be the first person I actually like. He asked me if I wanted him to sleep on the couch but I allowed him on the bed and we have lot's in common and we are both laughing and making jokes together. I suppose I'm a bit reluctant to just jump at him and I'm not even sure if he likes me."

The girls had sly smiles, "What?" I asked.

"He has had a crush on you ever since you went to Malfoy Manor when you were children. He's told me and Blaise." Pansy said knowingly.

"Well why didn't he ever talk to me he's had plenty of opportunities and Narcissa could've helped him?"

"He has been scared to ask you out, he always thought that you were too good for him and especially as he got older he saw you as the perfect girl and he was just death eater scum. I probably shouldn't have told you any of this but give him a chance he's trying."

A smile unknowingly crept onto my face and when Cho pointed it out I blushed which made all the girls giggle. "Amortentia never lies Annie." Hermione said in a sing song voice."

I let out a yawn, "I'm going to bed now, it's late and I'm tired plus I need sleep to live through a double divination." 

"Night Annie." was echoed and I flicked the door open too exhausted to open it myself. I had always been skilled at wandless magic. Ever since I was three my Father and I would bond over my lessons and he was so proud of my talents. I smiled as I remembered him.

Draco looked up at me when I walked in and faintly smiled. I slipped under the covers and Draco put his book away and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes when my head hit the pillow. I heard Draco talking. "Good night Annie." I smiled, "Night Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

~Draco POV~

When I was pretty sure Anneliese was asleep I whispered, "Night Annie." Except when I sunk further into my pillows and closed my tired eyes she whispered back and wished me a good night. I was kind of embarrassed that she heard me call her Annie but she replied and it made my heart beat excitedly.

I got up early but I was careful not to disturb a peaceful Anneliese who was still asleep curled up under the covers. She was smiling in her sleep which was cute, I wondered what she was dreaming about but I didn't ponder on it and stepped into the warm stream of water coming from the shower head. 

Anneliese and I stepped into the divination classroom where Professor Trelawney was setting up crystal balls. The other students trundled in and some of them sat as far away as their partners as possible but Anneliese didn't which made me happy that she was at least content with me.

We gazed into the empty crystal ball and I rolled my eyes. In all my divination classes I had never seen anything and neither had any other student. I looked out the window but Anneliese gasped. I quickly snapped my neck around and a vision was appearing. 

~The Vision~

Draco and Anneliese were dancing together in an apple orchard at sunset. Lanterns were hung in the tree and the married couple were happy. "I love you Annie." Draco smiled down at his wife. "I love you too Drake." Two children with platinum blonde hair were running through the trees towards them. "Bet you can't catch us Mummy and Daddy." Scorpius exclaimed. "Yeah cause they're old." Amaris added sassily. Draco and Anneliese exchanged a look and chased after the twelve-year-olds who were screaming as they ran through the orchard. 

~Draco POV~

The crystal ball cleared and Anneliese and I didn't exchange eye contact. Professor Trelawney gazed down happily, "True love, congratulations on your first vision." 

After the lesson Anneliese and I continued to talk as if nothing had happened which disheartened me a little bit. 

3 weeks later

Anneliese and I had slowly been warming up to each other and she had been asked out to the autumn ball multiple times even when I was standing there. I glared at each boy with looks that could kill and Anneliese would always say the same thing. "I'm sorry but I have a partner." This made me feel guilty because I hadn't actually asked her yet and I knew she was waiting for me to ask her.

That's the day I came up with my master plan. 

I made my way to the top of the astronomy tower and sent a paper bird with a note on it telling Anneliese to meet me up here. I made sure I had the bracelet box in my pocket and I went over what I had planned in my head. 

I turned my head when I heard footsteps heading up the staircase and I smiled.

~Anneliese POV~

I was finishing up my amortentia potions essay when a paper bird flew through the window and I unwrapped it. 'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower, D.M' I decided I would go so I put my cloak on as it would probably be a bit cold.

I walked up the many stone steps but they didn't tire me as much as they used to. My form of mourning after the war was distracting myself so I made good use of the Rosier grounds and went on my broom and I even went on 9 mile runs early in the morning.

Draco was sitting in the window still, "Hello Anneliese I thought you might like to look at the stars. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I remember mentioning that you love Astronomy." 

I nodded and smiled happily, this was very sweet of Draco. We had gotten pretty close after being what I would call close friends for a month. We had both gotten close with the rest of our dorm mates and honestly I don't think I ever would've seen the day when Slytherins and Gryffindors would get along or more specifically Harry and Draco.

Draco and I chatted and the comets started to fall across the sky the moonlight shone on Draco's pale skin and I dismissed the butterflies in my stomach.

Draco cleared his voice. "So Anneliese I am going to be honest because I have been putting this off for far too long but I have had a crush on you for a long while but I have always thought I wasn't good enough for you but I was wondering if you would be my date to the autumn ball."

I looked into his silvery grey eyes, they looked hopeful and a bit nervous. A large smile grew on my face. "I would be honoured to be your date Draco." 

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded and I felt my cheeks glowing. Maybe Draco did actually like me, wait do I like him. Is my partner my first crush.

He reached into his pocket, "I'll give you this then." 

He pulled out a jewellery box and opened it, inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet. 

It had plenty of places for charms to be added and as Draco clipped it onto my small wrist, I saw that it had small star shaped holes pressed into the white gold. There were real diamonds and sapphires and no doubt it would've been expensive. Mother had a similar bracelet that Father had bought for her as a wedding gift.

"Every year I will give you a new charm that represents something that happened that year." 

"It's stunning and a perfect idea Draco truly thank you." I gazed into his silvery eyes and I decided to confess the truth to him.

"I think that you are the first boy I have ever liked." He smiled and I looked back at the night sky filled with stars. A strand of my hair fell in front of my eyes he pushed it back and we both lent in to each other connecting our lips.

His lips were so soft his hand made it's way to my cheek and my hands were running through his silky blonde locks. The rings littering his fingers were cold and sent shivers down my spine.

His tongue ran across my lips asking for permission and I granted it. Our tongues connected and we kissed each other passionately. 

We eventually pulled away breathless and with swollen lips. Draco pulled me closer to him and I rest my head onto his shoulder. We stayed together not exchanging any words, just satisfied being in each other's presence. 

My eyes started to get heavy and I struggled to keep them open. I was dead tired so I fell asleep in Draco's arms at the top of the astronomy tower.

~Draco POV~

I had never kissed anyone before and neither had Anneliese but you'd have thought we'd done it a million times. Anneliese was finally mine and I am still so shocked that she actually likes me. She rest her head on my shoulder and I stroked her soft blonde hair. "We should probably get to bed it's 11 and we should be able to get a sleep in on Saturday tomorrow."I suggested but I didn't get a response and I realised that Anneliese had fallen asleep.

I scooped her into my arms and I was surprised how light she was, she had been absurdly skinny when I noticed her on the train in September and Cho told me that Alecto and Amycus Carrow had made sure that she wasn't allowed any food because apparently she was too smart for her own good. While others were tortured for short periods Anneliese was forced to slowly die from a lack of food and water. 

I was extremely angered when I found that out it was because of the D.A that she was even alive and scarcely at that. If I had known I would've helped to smuggle food to her and I would be even less likely to get in trouble for it. 

"A new leaf turned." I whispered and I carefully climbed through the portrait, everyone was awake and they all started smiling when they saw me with a sleeping Anneliese in my arms. 

Pansy crossed her arms and studied me and Anneliese, "you two were just snogging." she said in a definite tone. 

"No we didn't we were studying the meteor shower for Astronomy." I said quickly. Ron came up behind Pansy, "explain the bracelet that could probably buy food for all the starving children of the world, the swollen lips and the flush on your cheeks."

Anneliese started to stir at his loud voice and I hissed at him, "you're about to wake up Annie so I am taking her to bed before you curious idiots wake her. Butt out of our love life and focus on yours." 

I opened the door and put Anneliese in the bed. I took off her shoes and cloak and pulled the covers over her. I got into my pyjamas and laid next to her smiling. Anneliese liked me.


	5. Chapter 5

~Anneliese POV~

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my clothes from yesterday and someone's surprisingly muscular arms tucked around me. I realised that it was Draco and I was about to move his arms and say that doing that was not acceptable when I remembered falling asleep last night and realised that he must've carried me back to bed and now our subconscious's had made us cuddle together in our sleep. I couldn't move and I also didn't want to be selfish and wake Draco up so I admired the beautiful bracelet that adorned my wrist.

Draco started to stir and I pretended to be asleep. He tensed a bit as he probably realised he was hugging me but I felt his cold finger caress my cheek softly. I opened my eyes and he looked a bit sheepish. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head and lied "No I just woke up from a dream." I pecked his lips and went into the bathroom, the corners of his mouth upturned and he looked like a child in a candy shop which made me giggle.

I carefully placed all of my jewellery into my dish while I took a quick shower. I don't know why I kissed him again before I went into the bathroom but I had a small smile on my face that I don't think anything could remove.

I walked out and saw Draco sitting on the bench at the end of our bed, "bathroom's free." I said softly. He nodded and went in. I walked into our closet, I had the left side and he had the right exactly like our sleeping sides. I selected a nice winter outfit, a real cold change had come in and while there was still no sign of snow it was cold enough.

I realised that I had left my jewellery in the bathroom. "Accio Anneliese's jewellery." My Mother's ring, my plain silver earrings and my bracelet flew towards me and fastened onto my finger, ears and wrist. 

I sat down at the double vanity located in the corner of the room. There were two large mirrors and plush chairs. All of my hair and makeup products were neatly organised. I waved my wand and all the bottle's and containers opened and the brushes flew into them. They started to dust my face and all I had to do was close my eyes. When I opened them my makeup was finished. 

I moved onto doing my hair, I preferred to brush my hair by hand. So once all the knots had been brushed out and it felt silky I used a hair charm that pulled my hair into my favourite style. Draco walked in with a white towel wrapped around his waist just as my hair fell over my shoulders in perfect beachy waves.

He smiled as he went into the closet and emerged in a black coat and nice pants. I went to grab my handbag collection that I had situated on the other side. He started to brush his hair and move it around. 

I laughed, "let me do it." I waved my wand and his hair fell perfectly over to the side. "How did you do that?" 

"Let's just say girl's know a lot of hair and other beauty charms." 

We went down to breakfast and I had my Chanel handbag in the crook of my elbow, We took our seat at the dorm's table just as the mail came in. 

The daily prophet fell into my lap and I flicked through the newspaper, nothing really looked interesting until I looked at the gossip page, "Malfoy-Rosier" The article reads. 

I adjusted my posture to read the article.

_Anneliese Rosier and Draco Malfoy are some of the biggest names in the wizarding community. Draco is the heir to the Malfoy fortune and Anneliese has inherited the Rosier fortune after the tragic but brave loss of her parents Leia and Thomas Rosier. Their common names, The Slytherin Prince and the Ravenclaw Princess were made partners through the Ministry's Marriage Law._

_It is certainly a big marriage and it's surprising that the two weren't in an arranged pure-blood marriage when they were much younger. Everyone is bursting with questions and many people are excited to see how lavish the wedding will be and how big the diamond on the ring will be. Some people are excited to see what their children could look like, they are both very good looking and centuries of in-breeding definitely payed off for these two._

_An anonymous source reveals that the seemingly perfect Anneliese Rosier could be un-able to have children. Many know the crimes of Amycus and Alecto Carrow and their use of the unforgivable curses on students at Hogwart's students. However Miss Rosier was stripped of food and water and barely survived with just enough food smuggled to her. However we all know the implications of not having enough food for a whole year. The question remains._

_If Miss Rosier is found to be un-able to have children their wands will be snapped and they will be banished to the muggle world._

I shut the newspaper quickly not wanting to finish the article and ran out of the great hall tears filling my eyes. I ran back through the halls and I heard my friends calling my name. I ran through the portrait and locked myself in my bathroom. 

I have no idea how anyone knew about this and it was true without the food and because I was malnourished my period had stopped. Now my secret was out.

Hermione and Draco started knocking on the door, "What happened Annie are you ok?" I choked out and my voice broke. "Check page 50 of the daily prophet."

"Accio Newspaper." Draco said. I sobbed and the two on the other side were silent as they read the article.

"Oh Annie." Hermione explained. "Come here." She found the counter curse for the lock quickly and ran into the bathroom pulling me into a hug. 

Draco's grey eyes were filled with fury and sympathy. When he saw me his eyes softened and he squeezed my hand. 

"I don't care if you can't have children I still care about you and we can just run away together without our wands or my Father can get us out of this stupid law." He said seriously. 

"Thank you Draco."

"Plus remember the vision, that was real so I don't doubt it for a second all we can have is each other and hope. Besides we could adopt a muggle born wizard or do something like that."

That was reassuring to hear and it's like Draco knew exactly what to say to me. Hermione stood in the doorway while Draco wiped the tears from my eyes and held out his hand to pull me up.

"Besides remember what we are doing today?" Hermione said positively. "Dress shopping." I mumbled.

We made our way to the courtyard where Professor McGonagall was checking permission slips. Pansy and Cho walked up and pulled me into a hug without saying a word. Draco squeezed my hand, "I will see you tonight at dinner after your shopping trip." 

He whispered something to Hermione which I couldn't hear while Cho and Pansy started talking to me. 

"So how was snogging Draco Malfoy." Pansy asked with a hint of humour in her voice I blushed, "it was magical." 

"I see he's already marked you as his territory." Cho said holding up my wrist with the bracelet. 

Hermione smiled at my flushed cheeks, "He truly cares about you you know I just can't wait until the autumn ball next week." I turned my head quizzically. 

We went into many dress shops and we had found a dress for Cho which was a dark Slytherin green, Hermione's was a beautiful Gryffindor red, Pansy's was a beautiful lilac colour. I was yet to find something that I liked.

We were walking past another dress store and that's when I saw my dress, I pulled the girls through the door. I asked the attendant if I could try on the dress. "You can try like every other girl has but you won't be able to pay for it."

I snorted, "Do you know who I am." I said defiantly. "I am Anneliese Rosier and I could buy every shop and it's contents in Hogsmeade and I wouldn't notice a dent in my Gringott's vaults. So as a well paying customer hand me the dress."

The attendant looked shocked and embarrassed and the girls followed behind me glaring at her. Pansy high-fived me, "You really should've been in Slytherin."

I tried on the dress and when I walked out all the girls gasped their jaws dropping to the floor. "That's the one." They agreed.

I payed the 500 galleons and put a charm on the dress bag so a snooping Draco wouldn't be able to see it. 

The girls had been perfect today and as we gossiped while sipping our warm butter-beers. My mind was completely distracted from that awful article.

~Draco POV~

I had written to Mother telling her that I was going to propose to Anneliese at the autumn ball and her response gave me the sense that she was over the moon that she would finally have a daughter. 

I entered Fidours Jewellery store the best in England. I had booked out the entire store so no-one would know that I was buying anything. Mr Fidour himself stood happily as I entered. "Ah Mr Malfoy, I will take you around to the engagement ring floor of the store. I'm sure there is the perfect ring for Miss Rosier. 

We scanned the isles and I had seen a few that were nice but not perfect for Annie. I saw a glint of sapphire and diamonds and I moved to that case. It was a white gold ring with a lot of diamonds and a ring of sapphires, perfect for future Mrs Malfoy.

"I would like to purchase this ring and the matching wedding ring Mr Fidour. 

With all the protective enchantments and the automatic sizing one." I added happily. "He nodded that will be 1500 galleons thank you Mr Malfoy." 

I handed him the heavy money pouch and he passed me two ring boxes, one with the engagement ring and the other with the wedding band.


	6. Chapter 6

~Anneliese POV~

Hermione and Cho came running into the common room where Pansy and I were playing some wizard's chess. 

"Harry and Blaise just proposed to us." they screamed. Pansy and I shrieked and we admired the beautiful diamond rings. I squeezed both of them, "when's the weddings?" 

Hermione seemed to have it all planned out, "the deadline for marriage is the 1st of September 2001 which is next year so I am getting married on the 1st of December." Cho butted in, "I will become Cho Zabini on the 5th of May." Pansy and I clapped but a hint of jealousy pinged inside of me. Hermione and Harry only had a month to plan their wedding but she was adamant it would be pretty small with just family and friends.

Draco had still shown that he cared for me and we regularly snogged and we held hands just like a couple. But he might not want to get engaged to me because I might not be able to have kids. Lucius and Narcissa would see me as a bad wife and daughter in as well because I might not be able to produce a Malfoy heir.

Us girls got ready for the ball in my room because it was well and truly the largest. I still didn't get why. The girls mocked Draco, "Malfoy's always have the best."

The boys told us they would get ready in Potter's room because it was the next largest then they would meet us at the bottom of the stairs right outside the great hall.

We all sat down and I flicked my wand as hair and makeup brushes whizzed through the air completing all of our looks. 

It took around 10 minutes and when we opened our eyes the hair and make-up looked perfect and matched the colours of our dresses. Hermione high-fived me, "You are by far the best at beauty charms."

I slipped into my dress and my heels and together we descended the staircase one by one. I was last, Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw me making me giggle.

I was wearing the most beautiful ballgown that fit me perfectly the skirt started at my small waist showing off my body. My sapphire and diamond jewellery glimmered in the candlelight and accentuated every feature. Even though every boy was currently staring at me my eyes were locked with Draco's silvery ones. I had the biggest smile on my face and my friends all clapped for me as I did a little spin when I reached the bottom of the staircase. 

Draco pulled me in for a kiss and I took his hand. The couples from our dorm were by far the best dressed and everyone stared as they looked at the war-heroes and the elite pure-bloods strut through the doors. Draco looked devilishly handsome and his dress robes were perfect. His hair was exactly how I liked it and smelt of citrus exactly like his shampoo.

Draco extended his hand to me, "would you like to accompany me to dance my lady?" Draco asked in an even posher accent then we already had, I nodded with a smile on my face and he pulled me onto the dance floor. We were one of the first couples out there but we didn't care.

We danced perfectly after years of attending parties and having to dance at them, we even managed to pull off a beautiful lift and everyone clapped which made the other dancing couples jealous.

A slow dance came on and I wrapped my arm around Draco's neck and put my head on his chest as we swayed gently to the music. He lifted my chin and held my face as we held a sweet kiss. Suddenly the Weird Sisters appeared on the stage and this was when the party would really start.

All of us seventh and eighth years started jumping like teenagers at a muggle party and Pansy and I screamed their songs which we knew off by heart. I was a little sweaty but my hair and makeup were still perfect thanks to the holding charms I placed.

Draco asked if I wanted to escape for a bit. I nodded because honestly I was going to become hoarse and deaf forever if I stayed any longer. We grabbed a glass of fire whiskey each. "Let's go to the astronomy tower." I suggested. We made our way across the castle and we arrived to the astronomy tower that looked just as beautiful as it did when Draco asked me to be his girlfriend. 

We spent most of our spare time up here and we looked at all the constellations together or we even came up here to study. Sometimes at dawn you could spot Venus and the milky way.

I took a sip of my fire whiskey and it burned as it travelled down my throat. I exclaimed happily to Draco, "this is one of the best nights of my life and definitely since the war."

"Well let me make it even more memorable." He got down on one knee and held out a ring box. 

"I know the ministry kind-of forced this whole Marriage Law thing but I think that in some ways it has been a blessing, I was actually able to be with the most perfect girl and I made lot's of new friends and none of you ever judged me or Blaise for what we did during the war. You accepted our apologies and that meant more than anything. I was broken after the war and you Anneliese fixed me. You are the light to my dark and the soul to my body. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks and I looked into his hopeful silvery ones that I absolutely adored.

"Yes Draco a million times yes."

He slipped the ring onto my left finger and his hands went to my cheeks as we kissed passionately and with more urgency then we ever had before. 

We broke apart and Draco's silver eyes were filled with... love. 

"I love you more than anything Anneliese."

"I love you too Draco, you wanna head back to the ball we can tell everyone and I'm sure the boys will want to know if I said yes or not." 

Draco nodded and took my hand and I practically skipped in my dress and I admired the beautiful engagement ring

Draco seemed to know that my favourite gemstone was sapphire because everything I had now matched.

We slipped back into the ball unnoticed and holding hands. Hermione ran over with Harry in tow, "where were you two?" Before I could tell her she screamed, "oh my Merlin you got engaged!" She pulled us into a hug. "let's see the ring."

She yanked my arm to inspect the ring, "gosh that's huge how much was it?" 

Harry moved her away, "sorry she's a bit tipsy and Mione doesn't exactly drink a lot because of schoolwork so she's not to tolerable."

I burst out laughing and Draco smirked, "Granger get's nosy when she's drunk, that's a bit interesting."

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "Congratulations by the way." We nodded and continued to dance.

Professor McGonagall stood up, "Now it is 12 o'clock and most of you are probably drunk so off to bed."

Everyone groaned but trundled off to their dorms in a large group spreading off into five directions. The apartments and the house dorms.

Draco and I happily got out of our uncomfortable dress robes and into our soft pyjamas. We got into the big bed and Draco held me in his arms. "Good night Annie." He whispered as he kissed my head. "Night Drake." 

~Draco POV~

I was really nervous and I got down on my knee and pulled out the ring box, "I had a little speech prepared but I completely forgot it and just came from my heart. Anneliese was crying and I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing so I kept going anyways. I have been dead nervous for the past week and snappy. A first year got in my way and I shoved them, Blaise apologised to the cowering 11 year old. Blaise lectured me about reverting to "my old ways" and then I told him why I'd been acting weird.

He'd already proposed to Cho so he gave me some pointers and he said that Anneliese would love the ring which gave me some reassurance.

When Anneliese said yes I was so happy that words can't even explain it. Not many boys could say that they ended up getting engaged to their childhood crush and what surprised me that even after years of bullying students and even being a death eater Anneliese still loved me.

When we went back to the ball to dance I noticed that she kept smiling down at her left hand and I knew she loved the ring more than anything. 

When I first looked into her eyes after the war they were full of grief, anger, sadness and hurt. Her hair, eyes and skin were dull and her cheeks were sunken and devoid of life. When I looked into her beautiful ocean eyes now they were full of love and happiness. She constantly wore a smile and even when she was focusing on her study she would be cracking really bad jokes and sometimes laughing at them.

This always amused me and she didn't even care that she looked or sounded weird. She had no idea how perfect she was and yet she was so humble.

I never knew that someone would find it in themselves to Love Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

~Anneliese POV~

Within next week everyone knew of our engagement. The daily prophet arrived on Thursday and on the front page was

**Marriage Law Success**

_This week two very important partners have officially gotten engaged and they have the rings as proof. The war heroes Hermione Granger and of course the boy who lived twice Harry Potter have gotten engaged and so have our favourite pure-bloods Anneliese Rosier and Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione's ring is pretty simplistic but just as stunning. She shows her true Gryffindor pride with a gold, ruby and diamond ring which Mr Potter has done a very good job selecting._

_Anneliese's ring would come with a very hefty price being an original design from Fidours. It homes many diamonds small and large with a ring of natural sapphires placed expertly on a white gold ring._

_Both rings being small and large mean just as much to it's owner as the other and I'm sure these couples love each other very much._

_Many were surprised at the news of Mr Malfoy proceeding to propose to Anneliese Rosier after the fact that she might be un-able to have children was revealed. They have hope and we should all in this new Law._

_It is clear that although some couples have had a rocky start to the school year and their relationships but the most un-likely couples have found a way to make it work and after next years September 1st 2001's marriage deadline. (For more details and predictions of the Malfoy and Potter weddings head to witches weekly.)_

_Us writers at the daily prophet and our readers can't wait to hear about more happy couples finding love._

I rolled my eyes, of course they had to bring up the fact that my beautiful fiancée might not be able to have children. They aren't even certain, her womanly thing has been happening. I mean the article was correct about some things, we were deeply infatuated with each other and we had hope.

We were talking last night at the Astronomy tower about what we would name our children. I picked the girl's name and Anneliese picked the boy's name. I had wanted to keep the Malfoy and Black tradition of using the stars and planets to name children so my favourite name would be Amaris Leia Malfoy. Annie loved it and revealed her name, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I loved both names and I vowed that I would try to be the best Father possible and certainly not do what my Father did to me.

Anneliese and I had also picked a date for our wedding, we wanted it to be special and memorable so we settled for New Year's Eve. It would be a beautiful summers wedding and we agreed it would have to be a lavish event hosted at Malfoy Manor.

We went to our life class with Professor Hurgins. He passed out black notebooks. "These notebooks are enchanted so only you and your partner can write in them and your partners writing will also show in your diary. Today you will be filling out important dates. Like birthdays and I am aware that the majority of you are engaged so the dates of you and your friends weddings." 

"Do you want to do all the girls birthdays and I'll do the boys?" Anneliese nodded and dipped her quill in the ink. Anneliese's handwriting was so neat and I thought it looked very pretty. We soon moved onto adding wedding dates, I flicked through all the pages to each day and we had the Potter wedding, Zabini wedding, Weasley wedding and we had also been invited to the Scammander wedding (Luna and Rolf), Finnegan-Thomas wedding and Nott wedding. That was a lot of weddings and I would have to be a groomsman and a best-man for some of them.

~Anneliese POV~

I happily wrote down, 'Wedding Day' on the page for December 31st 2000. After my hand started to cramp the lesson ended and Draco went off to Herbology while I went to my transfiguration lesson. He pecked me on the lips and joined Blaise while Cho joined me and our fellow Ravenclaw's.

Us girls had held many "girls nights" that were mainly just gossiping about our fiancee's, admiring each others engagement rings and discussing wedding things. I was almost certain that the boys weren't discussing such important topics.

In the busyness of studying for our N.E.W.T.S us girls hadn't gone out for a while. So we organised to go to the three broomsticks at night time but Hermione use undetectable spells so we wouldn't be caught. 

We dressed up and planned to prank our oblivious fiancee's. We wore very let's just say "sexy" outfits that had low necks and short skirts. I didn't own anything of the sort so I had to borrow a couple things from the girls. We went into the common room giggling where the boys were sitting playing teamed wizard's chess.

Their jaws dropped and Draco looked like his eyes were devouring my body and Cho cheered, "We are hitting the club." Draco snapped out of his trance and grabbed me, "not like that your not." He dragged me into the closet and shut the door not letting me out until I wore something classy and appropriate for an engaged woman.

It was cute that Draco was so protective and I was a little relieved I wasn't too fond of wearing such outfits, they made me uncomfortable and went against everything I had been raised to believe in and do. Once I was in a satisfactory skirt and blouse, Draco opened the door but before I could leave Draco whispered huskily in my ear.

"The only time you should be wearing something like that is on our special wedding night." He kissed me and shoved me back towards my friends. 

Blaise yelled out, "Anneliese you're the responsible one and the most tolerable to alcohol so look after these three idiots and make sure they don't cheat on us."

I saluted, "yes sir."

Hermione cast the charms and we made it to Hogsmeade without a hitch, we made it quick because Mione and I were too scared of getting caught so we chugged our fire whiskey. I did my duty and none of us got intoxicated. 

We took off our hills and ran over the grass hills back to Hogwarts in the dead of the night. Pansy immediately grabbed all of our attention. "Oh my Merlin we should all act like we are drop dead drunk and Anneliese can use her handy make-up charms to make it look like we have hickeys and smudged lipstick."

A smirk grew on all of our faces and before we walked through the savanna portrait we rehearsed how we were going to act.

We stumbled through the portrait stumbling and giggling. The boys looked at us and their faces darkened when they saw our faces and necks. 

Draco looked hurt and it made me sad to see him like that but I pretended to stumble my way over to him and I screeched, "Drakey Wakey, I loooovveee uuuu, a man nearly kissed me and I was like no man I have a smexy Slytherin Prince and then I was like woooosh with my wand and then he was gone and then I lost my heels but now I'm here with uuu. I fell next to him on the couch and said softly, "I am a big sleeepy head."

His face lit up considerably and he burst out laughing. Blaise was angry, "at least your girl still remembers you and pushes away other men when she's drunk can't say the same for these three dodo birds." Me and all the girls who were slurring to their fiance's had gotten away with our little prank. Draco carried me to our bedroom and helped a "drunk" me into my pyjamas, I made sure to make funny little comments. I snuggled into his chest in bed and his finger rubbed against my neck as he tried to observe the fake love bite.

"revelio" I internally cursed he would know that the whole thing was a prank.

He growled a bit, "Really Annie you had to pretend to be drunk." I tried to remain asleep and poker faced but a big grin grew on my face. I started to giggle and I looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

"I'm going to get you for that one." Before I could run he started tickling me and I burst out into laughter. My stomach hurt really bad and I tried to stop him. 

"Please stop." I managed to wheeze out. I escaped by rolling out of the bed and I fell with a loud thump and I hit my head on the bedside table. "ow." I rubbed the back of my head.

Draco peeked over the side of the bed with a cheeky glint in his soft grey eyes. 

"come on hop back into bed, I got enough revenge and you just hit your head. I can't have my fiancée with a concussion."

I lightly hit him as I crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to him. "I'm going to call you ferret-boy for that."

He groaned, "really, that was one of the worst days of my life. Night book-worm."

"Hey that's not fair you read just as much books with me you need to come up with a better name." I retorted.

"Fine, what about little miss princess." I shrugged my shoulders and pecked Draco on the lips, "Night Ferret-boy."

"Night little miss princess."


	8. Chapter

~Draco POV~

It was now December and the day before we would be going on our winter break. Hermione and I had been studying in most of our spare time and everyone was always telling us to relax. So I decided to treat Anneliese.

I had planned a picnic for Anneliese and I and then we would go shopping in Hogsmeade, Annie was talking to me last week about needing a new pair of gloves and a beanie. I also wanted some sweets from Honeydukes.

I quietly and carefully slipped out of bed so I wouldn't disturb Anneliese and I had a quick shower. I used my citrus shampoo, whenever I used it it would almost be guaranteed that Annie would play with my hair or give me a head massage which she was very good at.

I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped into the bedroom to make my way to the closet, I saw Anneliese stirring so I stood in the doorway smirking at her.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me, I could see her blue eyes running up and down my toned body so I decided to tease her, "take a picture my love it will last longer."

She childishly stuck her tongue out, "what are you even doing watching me sleep in just a towel get dressed." She chucked a pillow at my head and I jogged into the closet. I yelled out, "mental note never piss off Anneliese or she will lob pillows at you. Oh by the way get dressed into something nice we are going out."

"Thanks Drake." she called out before I heard the shower start. I got dressed and sat down at the double vanity while Anneliese got into some black jeans and a black top with a brown coat and matching brown boots.

"What are we doing today?" Anneliese asked. "It's a surprise love." She pouted her bottom lip, "please tell me." 

I gave her a pointed look, "you are definitely a Ravenclaw with that curiosity. You'll figure it out soon enough."

We walked for another 10 minutes before we came to the flower field which had a picnic blanket and a basket full of food. Anneliese's face lit up, "is this the surprise?" 

I decided to annoy her again, "no Harry is taking Hermione on a date and we are here to help decorate."

She scowled and I nudged her, "I'm joking." Her eyes twinkled again and she kissed my cheek and she ran to sit down while I jogged behind her.

She sat down gracefully and she had a big smile on her face, "Who knew the Hogwart's bad-boy could make such perfect dates."

I blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

We had some turkey sandwiches and some fruit juice and we also discussed wedding details, "what colour scheme are you thinking?" Anneliese asked me.

Well I was thinking that we could add greenery and gold things. Anneliese thought about it. "That might actually be a good idea." I nodded happily. How are you feeling about N.E.W.T.S.

Anneliese chuckled, "I'm nervous and that's an understatement. I got all O's in my O.W.Ls even with Umbitch and I feel the competitiveness to beat Mione. You know that I am still training with Madam Pomfrey and I need very good grades to apply for a Healer. 

I nodded, I always wanted to be a healer but Father raised me to believe that a Malfoy shouldn't "serve people." 

~Anneliese POV~

I creased my eyebrows, you got all O's except one in Owls did you not?" He nodded.

"I got an E in Herbology."

"To be a healer you need outstanding or Exceeds Expectations at Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts in your N.E.W.T.S so you could actually apply if you want." I reasoned.

His face lit up, "You know what after our date we are going to Professor McGonagall's office and asking her if you can also help with the healing program that I do with Madam Pomfrey. Do you know any healing spells."

Draco nodded sheepishly, "I've read all the books in the manor's library and the Hogwarts library." I smiled "let's test it then." 

Before he could say anything I sliced my foot open with the butter knife. Blood started to pour out and Draco's eyes widened in shock. 

He started off by elevating my foot and rapidly muttered incantations while he wrapped a make-shift bandage around my foot to stop the bleeding. Once the blood stopped he carefully removed the bandage, "episky." The skin healed perfectly leaving my foot as good as new.

I smiled happily tugging my sock and my boot back on. "Why the hell would you do that Anneliese. A calm and peaceful date turns into you stabbing yourself in the foot to see if I could mend you."

He was all flustered and I pulled him into a hug, inhaling his expensive cologne. "I needed to see how you would act under pressure and it's good to know you actually care about me." I broke apart from our hug and waved my hand. Everything packed itself up.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Draco said in a much better mood. I nodded and we walked together hand in hand. Draco's cold fingers littered with rings entwined with my hand. 

We entered Honeydukes which wasn't too busy, I loved my sweets and Draco said to grab my favourites and he would his. 

I grabbed some chocolate frogs, red liquorice snakes and caramel cobwebs. Draco grabbed some pepper imps, sugar quills and fudge flies. He paid for me and we walked along the cobblestone path with the honeydukes bag.

We then went to Fiorante which sold items of clothing with the finest materials from across the globe. Draco bought me some gloves and a beanie that I had been wanting and he picked the colour for me and he did pretty well. They were a light grey and would match the best with my winter clothes.

We stepped out of the shop, and I gazed into Draco's adoring eyes. "Thank you Drake." He kissed my hand, "Thank you my lady but future Mrs Malfoy needs to be looked after."

I giggled and I noticed flashes and the click of a camera. Draco and I swivelled around and we saw the daily prophet photographer and the gossip reporter Mandy Miller. She clapped her hands, "ahh what beautiful young love such a happy engaged couple going on a shopping date." 

Draco tensed and he was glaring at Mandy like he was about to rip out his wand and avada kedavra her. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed.

"I've seen the stuff you've written about Anneliese and what she went through with the Carrow's and it is not appreciated. I will be having a meeting with the head of the prophet and my Father and I will have you fired so I suggest if you don't want that to happen you start writing some nice stuff and you stop following us with your cameras." He snapped at Mandy harshly. She was taken aback and scurried away while Draco yanked me away and walked down the street.

"I'm sorry she ruined our date I just got so angry about what she's been writing." I went on my tippy toes and I kissed his cheek. "Today has been perfect Draco plus it's a turn-on when your over-protective." 

He smirked and we set off back to Hogwarts and once we dropped off our purchases in the bedroom we went to Professor McGonagall's office to allow Draco to become an apprentice like me. 

Professor McGonagall was more than happy to inform Madam Pomfrey that Draco would also be an apprentice healer like me when school resumed after Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

~Draco POV~

I pushed open the large doors to a newly decorated Malfoy Manor that looked much more brighter and cheerier and Mother had been re doing the landscaping around the Manor. House elves started to take our luggage and Mother and Father entered the entry hall to greet us. 

"Hello Draco and Anneliese." Mother said as she rushed over to squeeze the life from Anneliese. Father walked over calmly and pulled me into a manly hug. Mother than released Anneliese and pulled me into a bone crushing hug but then she hit me on the head.

"ow, what was that for?" I exclaimed while Anneliese stifled her laughter. "How dare you not write. All I get is a letter explaining that you got partnered with beautiful Anneliese here and another one when you planned to propose. I get no information and you don't even tell me how everything is going or anything about the wedding." 

I looked a bit guilty and Mother kept reprimanding me while Father greeted Anneliese and they shook hands. 

After I had dealt with Mother's anger she admired Annie's engagement ring and bracelet. "At least you did one thing right Draco. Now welcome to the Malfoy family Annie darling you are now my daughter and we are going to have so much fun shopping, cooking and planning the wedding of course."

Anneliese looked very happy and I was pleased. Father said to us, "Now you two get settled and un packed. Come down to dinner at 6:00 we are having an engagement party for the both of you." Mother turned to Annie, "Now in the wardrobe there is a full set of clothes for you and multiple gowns so just pick some and some shoes."

We went up the stairs all the way to the top floor which was pretty much my floor. "You'll of course be sleeping with me in my room but it is let's just say Slytherinny."

She shrugged, "I'm not too fussed as long as I'm not sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs like Harry did I'm good."

I opened my door and Anneliese's eyes studied all the things in my room. 

She chucked her boots off and started jumping on my bed before falling back onto the silk sheets. "It passed my comfiness check." 

"Good to know seeing as I've been sleeping there since I was four." I smirked. She ran over to my bookshelf and grabbed a book and plonked herself down on my couch. 

We had been at the Manor for 10 minutes and she was already reading, that's what you get for getting partnered up with a Ravenclaw. 

I also grabbed a book and sat down next to Annie.

After a while I checked my watch, we have an hour to start getting ready." I informed Anneliese while I stood up and put my poetry book back into the bookcase.

She jumped up and went with me into the the walk in closet. Mother had moved all of my clothes and put them on the right side and now the left side was filled up with women's clothes.

"Can you help me pick a dress?" Anneliese asked and I nodded as we went further into the closet it had a extendable charm on it and it would keep going and going if you needed it too. We found the gown section and there was plenty. "What about a blush pink dress?" I asked.

Annie nodded and we looked at our options. I picked one up and her eyes widened. "That's the one." Anneliese excitedly exclaimed.

I grabbed a suit and Anneliese told me I would look sexy in an all black suit so I grabbed one.

Anneliese and I sat at the vanity and Anneliese started flicking her wand and muttering incantations. All of the hair and makeup stuff started to fly around. My hair was completed in 30 seconds and Anneliese was completely done in about 2 minutes. 

I put my suit on and Anneliese slipped her dress on. We walked out and admired each other's outfit. Anneliese looked absolutely stunning and her makeup was flawless and made her beautiful blue eyes look large and alluring.

~Anneliese POV~

I noticed Draco tugging down on his left sleeve, I pulled his other arm away and kissed him. He kissed me back. Eventually he pulled away and sighed, gazing into my eyes with his swirling grey ones. 

"I am just some coward who was a death eater and you are literally the perfect girl. You and your family stood up to Voldemort. Why do you like me, why didn't you force me to sleep on the couch that first night. Even during our seventh year while I was head-boy and I literally was a known death eater, you still took the time to say hello to me. You were so weak without any food but you still spoke to me. What good thing have I ever done to get you." He urged me to answer with desperation in his eyes.

I answered his question and spoke about things I hadn't even thought to myself about. 

"I have always found you intriguing to say the least. I could figure everyone out except you. You were a git to everyone except me. You would be mean to Cho while I was standing right there and then say hi like nothing had happened. I knew that you were a death-eater and had to kill Dumbledore the summer before our sixth year. As you started to deteriorate I realised that you weren't doing it gladly. I heard you crying in the bathroom when Harry confronted you. When I heard your scream when you got cursed by Harry I sprinted there and saved you before Professor Snape came. I never told anyone and not even Harry knows because he was in shock. 

In seventh year I saw you as the boy who didn't have a choice. It was that or you would watch your loved ones be tortured and killed and then you would follow. I saw your face light up a bit when I used to say hello to you and I would risk getting caught by the Carrow's to see you. When you apologised to Harry and the other two on the train I was happy. You were changing yourself and owning up to your mistakes and that took guts. You had never been anything but kind to me and I was willing to give the new and improved Draco Malfoy a chance. You won my feelings fair and square by opening up to me and treating me well. You made the girl who never loved well love. Plus I would say 70% of the reason why I fell for you was because of your looks."

We both had tears freely falling down our cheeks as I spoke from the bottom of my heart. 

Draco pulled me into a hug, "I love you Annie." I giggled through my sobs. "I love you too Drake."

We pulled apart and I used a spell to make it look like we were never crying. We went down to the ballroom and everyone clapped as we walked through.


	10. Chapter 10

~Draco POV~

I walked into the ballroom with the biggest smile on my face as I looked down at my beautiful fiancee. She really poured her heart out to me before and it was a little reassuring to know that she has always liked me and never hated me. We were being wished a happy engagement by all of the guests and my cheeks were starting to hurt. I have never smiled for this long before and my cheeks and lips were not enjoying it.

I decided that I would be able to escape if Anneliese and I danced so I pulled her onto the floor and we started the waltz. 

Anneliese giggled as I dipped her and her hair touched the floor I pulled her back up and spun her into me. "This is so much fun." she said as we glided along the marble floors. I nodded, "you could say that. It is not fun when you have a bad partner who treads on your feet in high heels." She laughed. 

"True I have had my foot trodden on by plenty of boys before but I could imagine that the platform of a heel would be a bit worse."

We danced and talked to guests for the next two hours, I handed a glass of fire whiskey to Annie and she drank it quite quickly. "Slow down there Anneliese." She glared at me. "I'm thirsty stupid, now I know why the sorting hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw." I pretended fake hurt as I clutched my chest.

We burst out laughing and Mother and Father walked over, "guests are starting to leave so come and thank them for coming at the front door." Mother said cheerily.

We shook people's hands and thanked them for saying congratulations for the next 30 minutes while the guests filtered out. Once it was done Anneliese and I let out sighs of relief which made Mother and Father chuckle. 

"Off to bed you two the Potter wedding is tomorrow and Anneliese you are the maid of honour aren't you." Anneliese nodded and we went up all the stairs to my room.

I had the house elves put my fireplace on so the warm was lovely and warm when I stepped through the door. 

I happily took of my suit and Anneliese kicked off her high heels and massaged her feet. "I can't wait until we're married and I get to wear a different heel." Anneliese said relieved at the pure-blood shoe rules.

It was warm inside so I just wore my pyjama pants and Anneliese wore her summer pyjamas. We jumped on top of the bed. Before I got under the covers. Annie started kissing me

I kissed her back and my hands ran through her hair her hands started running over my bare chest and clawed at my back. 

I pulled her top off and started kissing her neck hovering over her when suddenly someone knocked on my bedroom door. We pulled apart, I quickly chucked our discarded tops out of sight and we scrambled under the covers pulling them up to our chins pretending like we were trying to fall asleep and Anneliese was probably trying to hide the hickeys I had left on her neck

Mother opened the door and stepped in smiling, "I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving the manor at 7:00 to go to Rosier Manor.

I smiled up at her innocently, "thank you Mother, good night." 

"Night you two." She said kindly as we heard her footsteps travel down the stairs. I turned around to look at Anneliese and we burst out laughing. "I mean that could've been worse." I reasoned.

"No it wouldn't have you need to wait until July 1st to consummate our marriage." Anneliese warned. I gave her my famous Malfoy smirk. "Let's just see if you can resist my Malfoy charms."

She rolled her eyes and put her pyjama top back on before snuggling into my chest again.

~Anneliese POV~

I woke early at around 6 the next morning and nudged Draco to wake up too. He groaned and covered his face with my pillow. "Five more minutes please." I grabbed another pillow and hit him with it. "Our friends are getting married so get your sexy ass out of bed and into the closet to get dressed."

He smirked at me while walking to the closet, "so you think I have a sexy ass?" I quickly pulled my wand out and muted him. "I will un-mute you when you get ready." I said to his angry expression.

I had a shower and accioed my gold bridesmaid dress from the closet. Hermione had planned everything in secret with Harry despite pestering from all the bridesmaids Pansy, Cho and even me the maid of honour.

What Pansy and Cho the party girls were shocked at was Hermione's choice not to have a hen's night. She insisted that being married didn't mean you weren't free and she was also a little nervous that the media might find out and try to attend the secret wedding.

It was actually being held on the grounds of Rosier Manor that I had offered Hermione and Harry. It had the strongest protection enchantments and no one that wasn't welcome could get in. 

Draco tapped me on the shoulder when I was slipping my high heels on. He gestured to his suit and then his mouth. I giggled and released the spell. "What was that for?" he yelled. 

"Did I guess that you did actually think that I had and little Anneliese didn't like it." He suggested I glared at him with a piercing stare.

"Don't make me hex you." I spat harshly. Draco scuttled away in fear of my deathly look. I smirked as I picked up my bag and went down to breakfast.

I apparated to Rosier Manor, my home. I waited in the front parlour when I heard a series of cracks which meant the bridal party had arrived. 

An excited Hermione walked through the door followed by Pansy, Cho, Ginny and an eager Mrs Weasley.

Everyone except Pansy admired the entrance to the Manor. "This is absolutely stunning." Hermione gasped.

I smiled kindly, "We can thank Sidone Rosier for pleasing the Norman King and earning us this nice Manor but you should wait until you see the library. It is the third largest in the world and personally one of my favourite places. Conveniently it is on the same floor as my bedroom which is where we are going to be getting ready so follow me. It is quite easy to get lost if you have not been living here your entire life."

Pansy walked beside me, "It is a pretty nice Manor and the details are finer than Parkinson Manor." I grinned, "Thanks Pans."

I pushed open the door to my bedroom and everyone gasped at the sight.

"This is literally fit for royalty." Hermione squeaked. "I smirked at her, you haven't even seen the master suite on the top floor. It was my parents of course but I haven't been in there since." My voice trailed off and Cho squeezed my hand. 

We ushered Hermione to sit on the bench seat at the end of my bed. I worked my magic and her hair and makeup was by far the best I had ever done. 

Mione giggled and beamed up at us excitedly, "close your eyes while I try on the dress and reveal it to you." Molly was growing impatient, "Hurry up dear you wouldn't let me go to the bridal appointment, don't make me wait."

"Open you eyes." Hermione said softly. I squealed as I looked at her, she looked stunning. No longer was she the bushy haired beaver as people called her she was now a literal model.

Her dress was so simple but elegant. Molly started tearing up, "one of my three beautiful daughters is getting married."

She pulled Ginny, Mione and I into a hug and tears were also starting to form in my eyes and escape down my cheek.

The clock on the wall started to chime and Cho squealed. "It's time to walk down the aisle!"

We grabbed the bouquets of flowers and Arthur met us at the bottom of the staircase as he would be walking Hermione down the aisle.

I made sure I had my speech for the reception in my pocket and we walked round the side of the manor to where the garden wedding was set up. 

I saw about 20 people there but on the spare seats were photos of all our friends and family who were killed during the war. Mione and Harry's parents had seats in the front row and it made me happy to see everyone's faces that we had lost.

The bridal march started. Ginny started and me being the maid of honour started down the aisle just before Hermione. While I walked down the aisle my eyes were locked with a familiar blonde's grey ones. 


	11. Chapter 11

~Draco POV~

When Anneliese walked down the isle my eyes weren't on the bride Hermione they were gazing into the kind blue eyes of the girl I loved.

Hermione and Harry's vows were actually really sweet and it was revealed that Harry has always had a crush on Hermione. They were so heartfelt and I noticed that Anneliese was crying tears of joy behind Hermione which made me laugh. She really was empathetic and it was nice for the boy who lived twice to get his happy ending. 

I Never thought I would live to see the day where I would be nice to Saint Potter, I mean honestly without Hermione, Weasley and Potter would be dead and Voldemort would probably be wreaking havoc across the world. I think Hermione is the reason why we are all living here happily today. 

I would never tell her that but I could think it.

Anneliese went around to the back of the Manor where the large tent was pitched up for the reception. It actually looked quite nice and Anneliese looked quite happy that the Manor was being put to good use. I knew it held some nice memories that brought her pain when she remembered them.

It was soon time for Anneliese to read her speech about the new Mr and Mrs Potter.

She winked at Hermione when she stood up and Hermione put her hand to her forehead. 

"Hermione was in Gryffindor and Cho and I were in Ravenclaw but she may have well been because the three of us were the intelligent trio. How lucky is Hermione to be in the two most famous trio's." Everyone laughed and Anneliese continued with a smile on her face.

"Hermione is easily one of my favourite people and she is so kind and has helped save these two's asses a countless amount of times." She says gesturing to Ron and Harry.

"Harry one piece of advice I can give you is don't be surprised if she chooses a book over you. Hermione has always had a little thing for Harry and if my memory serves me right in our fourth year I remember a fourteen year old Hermione sitting with Cho and I in a pretty juicy gossip session. She was telling me that she wished Harry would ask her and she was considering turning Viktor Krum the famous Bulgarian quidditch seeker for the little fourteen year old Gryffindor seeker who hadn't even plucked up the courage to ask little Mione." Everyone was laughing while the married couple were very embarrassed.

"Harry, Mione, Mr and Mrs Potter I wish you the best in your marriage and I expect pointers Hermione." Anneliese joked. "To Mr and Mrs Potter." She raised her glass of fire whiskey and everyone drank to the toast.

Hermione called out after Anneliese as she walked over to me, "wait until your wedding Anneliese I will embarrass you even more."

I kissed Anneliese's cheek and pulled her to the dance floor. 

Everyone danced and chatted for ages. Hermione started to clink her glass, "attention everyone, me and my bridesmaid have come up with a surprise dance. We hope you enjoy.

I cheered along with everyone else and Hermione did a good job and while Potter stared at his wife I stared at my fiancee who was dancing the best by far. Hermione had taught them muggle dancing and the songs were popular ones too. 

I am only ever going to compliment muggle's once and that is to say their dancing is much more fun then ours.

After quite a few drinks Anneliese was drunk just as much as the other bridesmaids. Blaise, Ron and I rolled our eyes as we attempted to take our wasted fiancee's/girlfriends home.

Anneliese sashayed over, "Did my drakey like my dance mooves. I think you did because your eyes are all pretty." She stumbled along beside me as I guided her around to the Manor so we could floo home. 

"ya know two things I like about Draco is his floofy hair and his pretty eyes." She whispered to me like she was telling a secret. "I have a seecrud don't tell Draco but I could stare at his eyes all day they are so preety." She changes her tone to act very sure and adamant. "When I have kids I want them to have his floofy hair and pretty eyes I think that he will be a good Father. Don't tell him though cuz that's embarrassing."

I smirked at her and made a mental note, when Anneliese is drunk she tells embarrassing secrets. I mean good to know she thinks I'm good looking but that was nice what she said at the end.

She was giggling to herself as I pulled her along and then she stopped and sat on the floorboards in the floo room. I sighed and scooped her up.

I carried her up the stairs in Malfoy Manor. Anneliese was asleep and when Mother saw me walk in she smiled. "Night Mother." 

"Good night Draco tomorrow evening we are meeting with a wedding planner. Oh and there should be two hangover potions in your bathroom for the both of you when you wake up."

I thanked her and went up to our bedroom. Anneliese woke up and while I got out of my suit she stumbled a bit but managed to get into her favourite silk pyjamas.

I got my wand and cast a spell on her toothbrush to do her teeth while I did mine. Anneliese ran into bed and started snoring a bit. I groaned she normally never snores I had a feeling that I was not going to get a lot of sleep.

~Anneliese POV~

I woke up with an ear-splitting headache and I groaned as I rubbed my temples. I noticed a hangover potion on my bedside table and I happily drank it. My head-ache instantly disappeared and I felt perky. I tried to remember what had happened after the bridesmaid dance but I couldn't. I just hoped that I hadn't done anything too embarrassing.

Draco would probably never let me hear the end of it. I decided to have a bath, I plopped a delicious berry smelling bath bomb into the water and jumped into the swirling purples and pinks. 

I lent my head back and allowed myself to relax. I heard Draco's voice call out a bit worriedly. "Anneliese?" 

"In the bath." I called out. The door opened and Draco peeked his head round the corner of the door with a cheeky expression. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I join you?" I threw the pink loofah at his head. 

He closed the door and called out, "It was worth a shot." I giggled, "try harder next time Malfoy." 

I could already tell that he was smirking when he said, "That's going to be your name too in two weeks." 

"Exactly two weeks to call you Malfoy." I retorted.

I wrapped a fluffy green towel around myself and I drained the bath before picking out an outfit in the closet. "By the way Mother said we have a meeting with a wedding planner this afternoon." Draco informed me as he walked into the closet. He looked at me in my underpants and bra. "Get out Malfoy!" I screamed. He quickly shot out and I smirked coming up with an evil plan.

I put a simple but elegant outfit on with one of my favourite beige trench coats. Draco picked out some nice pants and a grey sweater. I kissed him as I walked past him, "looking good Malfoy." 

He gave me his, "are you serious look". "Are you going to keep calling me Malfoy until our wedding?" he said exasperated. I grinned evilly. "Yup." I said enthusiastically popping the p. 

He smacked his forehead, "what monster have I created?" I poked my tongue out at him before we stepped into the dining hall and we took our seats next to each other at the long table. 

"Hello dears." Narcissa said looking up from the daily prophet. "Hello Mother." "Hello Narcissa."

"You two got quite an interesting column on the gossip page written by that Mandy Miller." Draco quickly grabbed another copy of the newspaper and I jumped up to read over his shoulder.

**Love is in the air**

_This weekend one of our favourite couples the Malfoy-Rosier's were spotted on an adorable date in Hogsmeade. Mr Malfoy seems to be quite the charmer as Anneliese was giggling while he kissed her hand. How cute!_

_Their relationship seems to be so beautiful and caring, they certainly have the Ministry of Magic to thank for their happy engagement._

_The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I have heard good news about the couples and how they are progressing. There has been one wedding and no pregnancies so far but as we head into spring many more weddings will come about."_

_We are all asking the same question, which couple got married. For more wedding predictions and an opportunity to say who you think got married head to Witches Weekly._

_Written by Mandy Miller._

Draco rolls his eyes and looks to Narcissa, "They were spying on us and taking photos of us on our date and I threatened Mandy to start writing some nice things about us or else I would have her fired."

Narcissa started laughing, "serves her right." 

After breakfast I told Anneliese that I needed to grab a book, she nodded and told me that she would be in the bedroom.

I jogged up the stairs and I heard a beautiful tune being played on a piano. I had a piano in my room but I never learned how to play. Anneliese's hands flew over the keys and I put my shoulder on the door as I listened to the song.


	12. Chapter 12

~Anneliese POV~

I was about to pick up my book when I noticed that Draco had a piano in his room, I had always loved playing the piano and it could keep me entertained for hours which is quite good as a pure-blooded, only child.

I started playing one of my most favourite pieces from Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata 3rd movement.

I finished quite happy with myself that I did it without messing it up. I heard clapping and whipped my head around. Draco was leaning on the door frame. "How long were you standing there." I asked blushing from embarrassment. 

He smirked, "Long enough to know that my fiancee is a really good pianist." he walked forward and kissed my forehead. 

I suddenly lept up from the piano stool excitedly, "I have the best idea, we are going out to the garden and don't worry we'll be back in time to meet with the wedding planner." 

Draco gave me a confused look but jogged after me anyways. I pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the Manor and I ran through the snow around to the back of the manor, I knew where a clearing was in the middle of the trees.

Draco ran up behind me tired, "what on earth are we doing out here?" I smiled up at him. "I am teaching you how to conjure your patronus." His face lit up but then dropped. "I tried but I never had any good memories." 

I lifted up his chin, watch this. "Expecto Patronum." I yelled as I flicked my wand. A black stallion flew out of my wand and galloped around our heads even galloping through Draco's legs. 

He stared at in in wonderment until I cut off the spell. "What do you think of?" He asked me seriously. "I think of you and I also think of my parents. I have this memory of them and we are in the ballroom. I was about eight and wearing one of my party dresses. We were dancing for fun and I was being silly. We were all laughing. It's kind of bitter sweet but powerful and that's all that matters." 

Draco nodded and pulled out his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" A whisp came out and I clapped, "Good job Draco you cast a non-corporeal patronus, you just need to think of something even stronger."

A look of determination set on his face, "Expecto Patronum." A black stallion flew out of Draco's wand exactly like mine. I smiled and cast mine so that they were galloping around the trees together.

I smirked and looked at Draco, "I couldn't possibly fathom what memories you used to come up with the exact same patronus of me." He blushed a little bit and we walked back to the Manor to eat our lunch.

Narcissa introduced us to Allegra Winter the wedding planner. We sat in the parlour and we told Allegra everything that we liked and gave her our colour scheme. Allegra asked if I had an idea on a wedding dress. I thought about it for a bit. "I quite like an elegant ball gown with long sleeves or I would like a mermaid figure dress."

She nodded and packed up her notes, "I will be keeping in touch with you over owl and I will tell you what I've organised and you can tell me what you do and don't like."

She apparated away and Narcissa turned on me. "We have to look for a wedding dress tomorrow and get the bridesmaids dresses too."

Draco took my hand and we left the parlour. "Do you want to sit and have some tea on the balcony?" Draco asked and I nodded and took a seat. "Dibsy." Draco called. The house elf apparated in front of us and beamed up at Draco and looked curiously at me. "Hello Master Draco, is this my new Mistress?" Draco nodded, "This is my fiancee Anneliese Rosier, would you please bring us two teas."

The elf bowed to me, "pleasure to meet you Mistress Anneliese I will bring the teas right away Master Draco."

He disapparated and I looked into Draco's soft grey eyes as he stared at the view visible from the balcony. "I like Dibsy." I commented calmly.

"I'm glad he will be our personal elf, I think he likes you too because he called you Mistress Anneliese instead of Mistress Rosier." He said looking into my eyes.

Dibsy appeared with a crack and handed Draco and I our teas. "Thank you Dibsy." We both thanked him.

For the rest of the afternoon we sipped our tea while talking and looking into the woods that surrounded the large gates.

~Draco POV~

Blaise sent me a letter informing me of our buck night that would be held two days before the wedding. Anneliese read the letter over my shower, "There'd better be no strippers." She said sternly. I smirked, "Is my little Annie jealous." She frowned and turned away from me.

I kissed her head and sat in front of her, "I was only joking love, forgive me?" She stayed silent I started kissing her and she remained adamant at ignoring me until she finally gave in and started kissing me back. 

Harry and Hermione apparated into the front parlour where I was reading and Anneliese was knitting. We looked up at them in surprise they must've only just returned from their honeymoon to Japan. Anneliese stood up and put her knitting beside her. She gracefully rose up from the seat. "What's wrong?" her voice said laced with concern.

Hermione looked to Harry and then back at us, "Hermione's five months pregnant." Harry said a bit nervously. 

Anneliese lost all the class she had when she ran up enveloping Hermione in a loose hug. Hermione grabbed her wand and removed the disillusion charm from her stomach where a pretty obvious baby bump appeared. 

I stared at Hermione to Harry in shock. "Congratulations for giving the world another annoying Saint Potter."

Harry chuckled and Anneliese's excitement died down, "Mione I am just so shocked because you care so much about school and to get pregnant before graduating is the last thing I would imagine you doing."

Hermione shrugged, "well it was accidental and I would've preferred to complete my study but things happen and we won't love the baby any less."

I walked over to Harry and jokingly I said, "how did you get her to give in before marriage." Annie heard me and lobbed a pillow at my head which smacked me hard. "Merlin woman what is it with you and throwing pillows at me."

She smirked, "Merlin man what is it with you and pissing me off." Hermione and Harry laughed at us. Anneliese offered Hermione and Harry some tea but they declined letting us know that they were going to go to the Burrow to tell everyone else. 

Pansy was staying at Parkinson Manor and Cho was staying with Blaise at Zabini Manor which meant quite a few trips. We nodded and I said, "well I suppose we'll see each other sometime before the wedding. They nodded and waved as they disappeared with a crack. I sat back on the couch to read my book and Anneliese resumed her knitting.

"I'm just so shocked that Mione is the first one to get pregnant." Anneliese says in disbelief. "You'll be next after our wedding." I joked. She ignored and resumed her scarf.


	13. Chapter 13

~Anneliese POV~

We walked into the bridal shop and I think Narcissa was even more excited than I was. Molly, Pansy, Cho and Hermione were also with me.

We scanned the racks and once everyone had picked their favourite dresses to suit me they ushered me into the changing room and I tried on the first dress. Pansy had picked it and it was very figure hugging and a little too much cleavage was showing.

I walked out and Narcissa wrinkled her nose a little bit. "I agree with Narcissa it looks nice but it's a bit too revealing."

I went back to the changing room and waved my wand. I was now in an a-line gown with flower details and I predicted that it was Cho's pick. I walked out and I didn't get amazing reactions.

"I think it's nice and it looks good but it's not "the dress" I reasoned. Pansy yelled, "next!" I giggled as I went back into the changing room and put on the next dress.

I kept going through the dresses, some we all upright hated and others were nice but not perfect. I was flicking through the dresses deciding which one to try on next when I saw one that caught my eyes.

I pulled it out and flicked my wand. My draw dropped to the ground as I admired myself in the mirror. I loved this dress, I hoped that my entourage would love it just as much.

I walked out and tears filled everyone's eyes as I beamed back at them. Narcissa and Molly squeezed each other's hands. "That's the one." everyone said unanimously.

It accentuated my figure perfectly, the sleeves fit my arms like a glove and the details were stunning. Narcissa immediately grabbed it once I got into my normal clothes to purchase it The shopkeeper was lovely and looked a bit surprised when Narcissa slapped down the money bag, this dress was encrusted with real diamonds which raised the price considerably.

I was so excited to get married only 1 week away I said to myself. I thought that it was quite romantic that Draco wanted to get married on New Years Eve.

I apparated home with Narcissa after saying goodbye to my bridesmaids and Mrs Weasley. I wouldn't get to see them until my wedding day but I spoke to them non stop via owl. I told Narcissa that I was going to go and read and she nodded.

I climbed up to Draco and my room and he was sitting on his couch. I sat down next to him with my book with a plop. He kissed my head and I was looking into his stormy grey eyes. "How did it go love?" I frowned at him. "You are trying to find out about the wedding dress aren't you?"

A guilty look flashed across his face and I rolled my eyes. "You Mr Malfoy are going to have to wait until 11 am when I walk down the aisle." I sat up and pointed a finger at him, "I have placed many charms and jinxes over the bag so if you go snooping around your pretty face won't be so pretty. Plus Narcissa would kill you if I didn't."

He got a bit of a scared look and groaned. "Fine I won't snoop and I'll be patient." He stuck out his bottom lip. "Please come and sit with me again love."

I rolled my eyes and went back to sit next to him. He smirked satisfied. I kissed him and went back to my book on merpeople.

~Draco POV~

Christmas break flew by and our friends all popped down for lunch or afternoon tea. We exchanged gifts on Christmas day and I got some lovely things.

I noticed that Anneliese got a bit nervous whenever all of the girls discussed pregnancy and I knew exactly what she was thinking. What if she couldn't have kids. I never brought it up and instead showered her with affection while Allegra and Mother bombarded her with wedding plans.

I was currently sitting on the balcony with Anneliese sipping tea. It had been one of our favourite past times and I placed weather charms so we wouldn't die of hypothermia. Today was December 30th the day before the wedding. Last night had been my bucks night and Anneliese had gone to her bachelorette party. We went to some clubs but it wasn't too enjoyable. I liked spending times with my mates though.

I could tell that Annie and I were both nervous. I wasn't even sure why I guess I still feel like Anneliese deserves something better than me, I am just an ex-death eater. What if's flew around my head. I must've zoned out because Anneliese squeezed my hand and looked comfortingly at me.

"I'm excited for tomorrow," she said trying to contain a smile.

I gave her my famous Malfoy smirk, "I can't wait for tomorrow night."

She rolled her eyes and play shoved me. Mother came and brought us down for dinner.

"Are you excited for tomorrow." Lucius asked once we were seated at the dinner table.

I chuckled, "That's one way to put it but there's a lot of other emotions. I however am very nervous for Blaise's speech."

Anneliese smacked her forehead as she remembered. "Oh no Cho is going to embarrass me and probably you too Draco."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "If he pulls anything I am going to completely destroy him at his and Cho's wedding. 

Mother scowled at me, "you'll do nothing of the sort Draco." 

I cut into my lamb and vegetables and I almost didn't want dinner to end because then I would have to say good-bye to Anneliese and it would be the first night that I hadn't slept with her. My nightmares would always happen when she wasn't with me and I hoped that my body would allow me to have some sleep for tomorrow. 

There would be plenty of photos taken and it would be featured in the daily prophet and if I showed up with dark under-eyes it wouldn't be the best look.

Mother and Father soon finished their dinner and left. Mother glared at us before leaving. "I will personally be monitoring you two because tradition will not be broken."

Anneliese and I finished our meals and I enveloped her into a hug inhaling her scent. She pulled me into a kiss and when we broke apart we pressed our foreheads to each other. "I love you Draco." she said her voice barely audible. I gazed into her eyes that were swirling like the ocean. "I love you too Draco."


	14. Chapter 14

~Anneliese POV~

I opened my eyes and I was awoken to the sight of Cho, Mione, Pansy, Molly and Narcissa leaning over me.

"You're getting married!" They exclaimed.

We all got into silk robes and had a beautiful breakfast which Dibsy brought to us. I sat everyone down and waved my wand. All the brushes came to life dusting over everyone's face. I focused really hard because it had to be perfect for my wedding day.

Once their hair was beautiful and their makeup perfect they ushered me to sit down. I waved my wand and my forehead creased in concentration. I wanted a pretty natural look and everyone smiled brightly as I looked at my reflection in the mirror

The bridesmaids got into their green bridesmaids dresses and Molly and Narcissa wore a lighter shade of green. They helped me into my dress and I smiled as I looked down at myself.

Everyone started tearing up again and I did too, "stop it everyone you're making me cry too." We all giggled and Narcissa and Molly stepped up.

"Something old.", Narcissa slipped my Mother's bracelet onto my wrist.

"Something new." Molly gave me some wedding shoes with a cushioning charm.

"Something borrowed." Narcissa placed the Malfoy wedding tiara atop my head.

"Something blue." Molly handed me a light blue garter.

We all collected our bouquets and Narcissa went in front of the group to make sure no one would see us.

~Draco POV~

Blaise, Harry and Ron slowly shook me awake. "Hey mate, you're getting married today." Blaise said cheerily.

I got into my dark green suit and the boys got into their groomsmen suits.

We all used the vanity in my room to do our hair. "Bloody hell how much hair and makeup stuff does Anneliese own." Ron says gesturing to the vanity.

I glared at him, "the makeup stuff is Anneliese's and for your information most of the hair stuff is mine." He went a bit red but continued to make his hair look half decent.

Dibsy appeared with a crack. "Dibsy what are you doing here you are supposed to be looking after Anneliese?" I said concerned.

"Mistress Anneliese told me to tell Master Draco good luck and she gave me this to give to you." He handed me a green apple and disapparated.

I smiled and crunched into the apple, the sour juice filling my mouth. I started walking through my room and I must've been pacing because Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Draco, she loves you more than anything she is not going to run away. I get it I was just as nervous with Mione but Merlin when your bride walks down the aisle they look like a goddess."

"Thanks Potter." I said my nerves had calmed down.

Suddenly Anneliese's piano in my room started playing Weasley looked like he was going to piss his pants but I was grinning.

"Calm down Weaslebee, Anneliese has used a spell to connect the piano's from the room she's using for the wedding to mine so she is playing it now but the sound also plays from my piano."

He relaxed and Harry looked a bit gobsmacked, "Wow she's really good." I nodded and explained,

"Women in pure-blooded families are expected to have an entertaining talent. She has pretty much been trained up since birth to be a "perfect pure-blood wife." Her parents were very caring and didn't really want to raise her like that but she loved to bake and cook, she loved to play the piano and embroidery and knitting is her forte."

Their brains were working trying to understand why on earth someone would want that."

The clock was ticking at 10:30. "We'd better get down there." Blaise said.

Father joined us as he walked down the staircase, I suddenly saw Mother and she abruptly stopped. "Don't come forward." she said behind her. I realised that the bridal party were also making their way out.

"You look nice Draco darling, hurry up and get down to the aisle." Mother said sternly.

I nodded but called out so Anneliese could hear me, "I can't wait to see you Annie. I already know you look beautiful and thanks for the apple."

"All good Draco see you soon, I hope your hair is still a little bit soft and not too gelled."

"Don't worry it's not." Everyone pushed me down the steps and Mother went back to stop us from communicating.

I laughed but a big smile was on my face.

I walked out and noticed all 200 guests seated and that involved a very long aisle.

I stood up the front with Blaise, Potter and Weasley standing in a line to the side of me. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there as the Ministry officiant.

"Nervous Mr Malfoy." He joked,

"Yeah a bit Anneliese and I would've preferred to finish our education but the Marriage law ruined that. Not to mention we'll be parents at 19 or 20 instead of our mid 20's." I said displaying my distaste for the law in a passive way.

Everyone soon arose and Blaise patted my back before we stood waiting for the bridesmaids.

Mother and Mrs Weasley were in the front row and I already knew they would burst into tears as soon as Anneliese walks down the aisle.

The wedding march started and a pregnant Hermione walked down the aisle followed by Pansy, Hermione and then Cho as the maid of honour. The world almost stopped when I saw Anneliese, the cameras started clicking and the biggest smile grew on my face. Father was walking her down the aisle. He looked the happiest I've ever seen him.

Her gown was stunning. It had 3 quarter sleeves with the most beautiful flower details. The dress sparkled in the sun and I realised that her dress was encrusted with diamonds. The bodice accentuated her body perfectly and her train delicately dragged behind her. Her veil was covering her eyes but I could see her smile.

My eyes started to get a bit glassy but I didn't care. My soon to be wife was the hottest one in the world.

Kingsley started the wedding speech.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Anneliese Leia Rosier and Draco Lucius Malfoy. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Anneliese and Draco to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.So welcome to one and all, who have travelled from near and far. Anneliese and Draco thank you for your presence here today.

Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that, through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life-mates.

Will you, Draco, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

I didn't even hesitate before enthusiastically saying. "I do."

"Will you, Anneliese, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

Anneliese also quickly said "I do."

Kingsley went on with the speech.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today.

Will everyone please rise. Will you who are present here today, surround Anneliese and Draco in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

The guests rose out of their seats. "We do."

"You may be seated."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. Please now read the vows you have written for each other.

I began my vows. "I Draco Malfoy, take you, Anneliese Rosier to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honour and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives. When I first saw you I thought you were the prettiest girl and if you had told a crushing 11 year old Draco he would marry her he would pinch himself." Everyone chuckled. "The marriage law sped up our life journey that's for sure but I love you with all of my heart thank you for making me a better person and sticking with me even after the war."

Anneliese started her vows, "At Hogwarts every boy was after me, but I was also known as the girl who couldn't love as I never had a crush and never dated anyone. Cho can go under veritaserum and back me up on that. In one of our late night gossip sessions Cho asked me if I was forced to get married to someone from our year who would I pick. I took a lot of consideration. I added up intelligence the way they treated me and I'll admit that looks were taken into account, to her surprise I said Draco Malfoy. She looked at me like a mad woman and asked why I would want to marry on quote a foul git. Well he always treated me nicely, he was the smartest boy and in my opinion the best looking. Well here we are and I am being forced to marry Draco Malfoy. The marriage law has upturned our lives and affected our education but Draco, I promise to be the best wife I can be, I will care for you and love you no matter what. I will accept challenges from you and give you challenges of your own but no matter how hard it gets I will always love you."

The crowd were wiping tears and they chuckled throughout both of our speeches.

Kingsley asked. "Hold the rings please" They appeared into our hands and I held the ring I had picked out for Draco.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

We repeated his words and slipped the rings onto each others ring fingers.

Kingsley smiled. "By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." he said he waved his wand and a golden vine wrapped around us the unbreakable vow was made and now only through death do we part.

I took Anneliese, dipped her and kissed her passionately. We broke apart and everyone started cheering.

I picked Anneliese up bridal style and we ran down the aisle as the guests levitated flower petals to land over us. The bridal party followed and we all went into the manor while the guests made their way to the reception tent.

Mother and Father were beaming and Molly Weasley was still crying, Blaise and Cho clapped us on the back. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, now we listen to the speeches we wrote about you for the reception.

Anneliese blushed at the mention of her new name but our happy expressions dropped at the mention of the horrid speeches.

~Anneliese POV~

We walked into the reception tent and I honestly thought that it looked stunning, and exactly how I would want our wedding venue to look like.

The photographers took multiple photos of Draco and I and some important guests. We sat down at the main table nervously awaiting the dreaded wedding speeches.

Blaise stood up and I squeezed Draco's hand comfortingly. I looked up at him unexpectedly.

"When Draco here asked me to write a speech for his wedding I instantly agreed I was also quite honoured that I was made his best-man. Now Draco has always been there for me we stuck together and throughout our schooling we were pompous gits but at least we were together. While I had eyes for many girls throughout Hogwarts Draco would only crap on about one and that was his official schoolboy crush on Anneliese Malfoy nèe Rosier.

He never had the balls to ask her out scared at the lack of mercy she showed every boy she declined and his Malfoy pride couldn't take that much of a blow so instead I had to ordeal his endless rants on how pretty Anneliese looked that day and don't even get me started on how she looked at the yule ball.

Everyone chuckled, Draco was bright red and I was smirking.

"During the war Draco undertook quite a serious risk, Anneliese was being starved by the Carrow's because they wanted to watch her die slowly. Draco had heard members of Dumbledore's army talking about smuggling her food. He ran to our dorm and he told me about his plan to risk everything to get as much food as he could for you."

People had tears in their eyes as they listened to Blaise's words.

"The night we found out about the marriage law we were in a frenzy and out-raged like every other student. We filled out the survey and anxiously waited to find out who we would be having children with and spending the rest of our lives with.

When Draco and Anneliese's names were called together his eyes lit up and I thought he was going to have a heart attack and Anneliese he wouldn't shut up about you. Who knew that the 17 year old Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy could squeal and jump around like a five year old.

I must admit I was nervous for him, we were placed in a shared dorm together and I myself was very happy to be partnered with Cho. You opened yourself up to everything and I truly underestimated you. I wish you the best of luck for your marriage here's to Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered and Cho stood up, "Hello everyone, I was very happy when Anneliese made me the maid of honour and I was personally excited to receive the challenge that came with writing this speech. I know how Ravenclaw of me.

Anneliese was there for me in my lightest and darkest moments namely Cedric's death she gave me a shoulder to cry on and she always knew exactly what to say.

As she previously mentioned she didn't have a crush and to find out who she might like I asked the question, if you had to marry someone in our year. I was gobsmacked that she would actually choose Malfoy of all people.

She was a little bit nervous about the marriage law but she told me she was willing to at least try. Draco when you apologised to everyone I believed you and I saw how much you had changed. Now Harry and Mione, Ron and Pansy, Blaise and I are your best friends. Who would've known that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could stand being in the same room let alone best friends.

Anneliese from the start I only wanted the best for you and Draco you are the best for her. Just remember that if you hurt her in any way shape or form I will end you and after being an avid reader and stealing books from the restricted section I know a colourful assortment of spells so be warned. Seriously I wish you all the best together. 

Everyone clapped for Cho's speech except Draco who gulped nervously. 

Suddenly the beat dropped I exchanged eye contact with my bridesmaids and we ran to the floor for my very own bridal dance. 

All of the guests jumped onto the dance floor and the traditional wizarding wedding dances began. Draco twirled me around and whispered in my ear in a low husky voice "you look stunning love." Shivers travelled down my spine but I ignored the fact that he was teasing me and I decided to try and get him back.

I bit my lip and I whispered into his ear, "you will look even more stunning tonight." His eyes widened in shock and I left him to go dance with Harry.

He was dancing with Narcissa and glaring at me I winked and went to get myself a fire whiskey after all of my dancing. 

Before I could grab one Draco sauntered over and passed me one I rolled my eyes, "I could've done that myself Draco."

He gave me his devilishly handsome smirk, "Did I not just promise to look after you in our wedding vows." 

I downed my drink and continued to dance, I only had three small glasses of fire-whiskey and Draco had also kept sober we didn't want to embarrass ourselves when the attention was actually on us. 

Many of our peers that weren't happy with their partnerships were drunk and as it hit new years it was time for Draco and my departure. Everyone formed an arch as we got into the carriage which would take us to Paris. Narcissa, Molly and Lucius gave us both hugs as we departed and I smiled happily as I lent on Draco's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15 (Mature Themes)

**The Wedding Night (Smut warning.) I will have a sign telling you when it's done.**

~Draco POV~

Anneliese soon fell asleep on my shoulder and we reached the wizarding hotel. I gently woke Anneliese and she was bright and chipper again as we went into the lift to the wedding suite.

It was beautiful and you could see the entire Paris skyline including the Eiffel tower. I took off my suit jacket, my shoes and my tie I undid the top button on my shirt. Anneliese took off her high heels and stood at the large window.

Anneliese looked at the view and I hugged her before I started kissing her neck she turned to me and we started passionately kissing. I pinned her down on the bed and kissed her neck leaving marks while she ran her hands through my hair. 

She removed my shirt and she ran her hands over my chest, I delicately unzipped her wedding dress, "you looked beautiful in it but I bet even better without it." I whispered in her ear.

She was wearing dark green lingerie and my eyes ran over her body hungrily. I kissed her collarbone and went lower and lower down her body.

She softly moaned and she pulled off my suit pants, I sent tingles down her spine with every touch of her body to my lips.

~Anneliese POV~

Draco hovered above me and I softly moaned when he sucked on my soft spot. I removed his trousers and he kissed my stomach until he reached my panty line.

His cold hands reached around my back unclasping my bra, he threw it somewhere and started kissing my breast he sucked on my nipples making me moan and he took it as encouragement sucking it harder leaving both of them raw and sore.

He took his sweet time while my body ached for more, he moved down to my panties and slipped them down slowly. "I'm just going to do this so it won't hurt as much." he said softly he licked his fingers and put them up my womanhood. I moaned and he removed his fingers licking them slowly.

I pulled down his boxers. I turned him over onto the bed so I was hovering above him and started rolling my tongue along it earning moans from Draco in pleasure. 

He turned me over again, "are you sure." I nodded as he slowly pushed himself in. It hurt and I winced, he looked at me in concern but I nodded for him to go ahead. He was gentle and he waited for me to adjust. Draco started going in and out thrusting faster and faster. Pain turned into pleasure and we both moaned and screamed each other's names.

Honestly thank goodness for silencing charms after a time filled with ecstasy and pleasure we fell next to each other breathing heavily and dripping in sweat and exhaustion. 

"I love you Annie." Draco says softly. "I love you too Drake." I said before I fell asleep tired from today's events.

**END OF SMUT**

Someone softly shook me and when I opened my sleep riddled eyes I was staring into Draco's placid grey ones. 

"Morning Wifey." He said cheerily. I grinned, "hello Hubby."

He held out his hand to pull me up I winced and fell back on the bed, he raised a concerned eyebrow. "I'm sore." I said plainly.

"Sorry." He said meaningfully, I smiled and stated the facts, "well we have until the 31st of December next year to get pregnant." He rolled his eyes and cast a pain-free charm on me so I was able to move like a 19 year old instead of an 80 year old.

We went down to breakfast at the little restaurant and I got some delicious nutella and strawberry crepes. Draco just munched on a green apple and I looked at him pointedly.

"We are at a beautiful french restaurant filled with delicious french delicacies and you eat a green apple which is what you eat every single day."

He shrugged, "what does that muggle saying go about the muggle healer and apples?" 

"An apple a day keep the doctor away?" I suggested. "Yep that's why." he said satisfied with his justification. I rolled my eyes.

The french waitress came to collect our dishes, "what a cute couple you two are how long have you been dating?" She asks.

We smile, "we got married."

She looked a bit shocked, "you look awfully young if you don't mind me asking why did you decide to get married so young?"

Draco said it plainly, "The Ministry of Magic enforced the marriage law and we were partnered and it did get us together but we would've preferred for it to happen later in life and not during school."

A glint of recognition and pity shone through her eyes, "Our Ministry has heard of it and we disagree with it."

I smiled kindly at her, "Thank-you for serving us today." She nodded, "I wish you the best for your honeymoon."

"Thank you." Draco said as he took my hand and we left the restaurant. "Where are we going Draco?" I asked curiously. "Wait and see my love."


	16. Chapter 16

~Anneliese~

Draco placed a spell on me so I couldn't see where I was going he lead me through the muggle tourists and once we reached our mystery destination I gasped as Draco lifted the spell.

We were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower and I could see the beautiful city in every direction I looked. I planted a kiss on Draco's lips and he looked into my eyes with affection as I stared at the sight before me in wonder.

Paris was amazing. We spent our days filled with fun activities and we had a great time. Most nights were also a sort of "fun" of sorts.

We apparated with a crack in the bustling muggles inside King's Cross Station and ran through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.

Mione, Pansy and Cho screamed when they saw me. Draco was thrown to the side as the girls stampeded towards me. He joined the boys who shared amused expressions at the sight of us catching up and chatting quickly.

Mione was at approximately seven months along now and pretty big. Harry walked her through all the kids and we found a spare compartment.

We grabbed a fine loot from the trolley witch and Draco and I eagerly spoke about our Honeymoon and Harry and Mione also mentioned things they did on theirs. Cho and Pansy chatted with their fiancee's about wedding plans and we were excited for May which would hold both of their weddings and then we would officially all be married. Then the countdown would start to fall pregnant with a child before your first year anniversary or your wands would be snapped.

It was certainly pressure and we had trying to fall pregnant and our Newts to worry about.

~Draco POV~

I was happy that Anneliese had loved everything I had planned for her in Paris, I had added my favourite photos from our trip into our photo album.

The next morning at breakfast I was crunching into a green apple and Anneliese was sipping on some pumpkin juice.

Pansy, Hermione and Cho turned next to Anneliese. "So how was the sex."

I inhaled my apple and started choking while Anneliese spat out her juice and it had been snorted through her nose. We were bright red and having a coughing fit.

Cho patted Anneliese's back and I sipped some pumpkin juice to stop myself from choking.

Pansy had a sly smile on her face, "that reaction just told us everything we needed to know by choking it told us you had done it. The blushes on both of your faces tells us that it was in fact very good and I am sure that the both of you would be the best at it."

I glared hard in her direction while Anneliese stared at her plate of toast in sheer embarrassment and neither of wanted to discuss our sexual lives with our friends.

~Anneliese~

Draco and I went to our potions class and he groaned, "Ugh I go from having a lovely honeymoon with my wife to being stuck in a boring class."

Professor Snape wacked him on the head with a book and I stifled my laughter. "What a shame Mr Malfoy now get back to your potion."

Draco glared at me while I giggled I went back to chopping up some roots. I felt Draco's hand sitting on my thigh and the touch of his cold skin and the rings he wore sent shivers done my spine and he knew it.

"Stop it Malfoy we're in class." His hand started rising and a blush rose to my cheeks. "Well to put it simply, Malfoy I need to punish you for laughing at your beloved husband. He whispered in my ear huskily.

Luckily Professor Snape walked past and Draco immediately removed his hand, I felt like running up and hugging Professor Snape for saving me.

The class was dismissed and we had to leave our potions overnight so we could do the next steps in our next lesson . 

I was relieved because we had a free period and I had plenty of homework to do. I slipped my wand into the pocket of my blue robes. I went to my dorm and pulled off my cloak and shoes so I could do my homework a bit more comfortably.

Suddenly Draco had pushed me up against the wall and he was choking me, he whispered in my ears, "don't think you got away from me that easily."

~Draco~

I crashed my lips to hers and she grabbed my waist, she broke apart, "I have homework though." 

I shrugged and lifted her onto the bed.

 **😉** (Use your imaginations)

We fell apart breathless and Anneliese snuggled into my chest, sometimes it felt as if we were just two teenagers dating and blindly in love but here we were being forced into an early marriage and stuck trying to conceive a baby.

Early the next morning I woke up and thoughts started filling my head. I would probably be a shit Father, I would try not to be like mine but what if I couldn't help it and it was just in my blood or something. Anneliese would probably hate me because she realised that I wasn't actually good enough for someone like her.

It was like Anneliese knew what I was thinking, She woke up and started gently stroking my head and she ran her fingers through my hair affectionately, "it's all going to be ok and I will never leave you. I promise."

I softly kissed her and we got into our discarded robes on the floor for breakfast. 

Anneliese and I recieved a note from Madam Pomfrey informing us of the times of our healing classes for the next month. I wrote it down into my planner and Anneliese looked at it curiously. "Wait you actually use the planner we were given at the start of the year?" She asked. I shrugged, "Well with the homework we are currently getting I struggle to keep up with it all."

She nodded, "That's a good idea, I am now using it again too." I rolled my eyes, "Can't you get your own."

"That's what good husbands do." she retorted in a sing song voice. I went back to crunching on my apple knowing this argument was not worth pursuing.

Pansy chuckled as she and Ron joined us, "She played the marriage card didn't she?" I nodded and she laughed before high-fiving Anneliese. "What are you high-fiving for." I asked in disbelief. 

"Using this sick marriage law as an excuse to get your way is an excellent method of persuasion for your information Malfoy." Pansy reasoned.


	17. Chapter 17

~Anneliese POV~

I was sitting on the padded piano stool and my fingers expertly ran across the keys, I had been distracted and stressed lately, Mione was 5 months and 3 weeks along so I had to look after her and deal with her hormonal changes. Blaise and Cho were stressing over their wedding tomorrow and as the maid of honour, I had to plan everything, all of the professors were overwhelming us with work.

It was definitely stressful, I could tell that Draco was equally as exhausted as I was. We fell asleep very early. 

I woke up slowly and I noticed that Draco was stroking my hair, "Morning Drake." I said as I nuzzled into his neck. "Morning Love." He replied softly. My eyes began to get droopy again but I suddenly remembered the wedding and I jumped up. "Draco I will see you at the wedding but I have got to go, I suggest you leave too." 

I ran out of our bedroom to the common room, the fireplace was on and I realised that all the other girls had left. I reached up to the mantle and grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the ornate pot. 

"Zabini Manor," I yelled as the flames swallowed me. I stumbled into the room where all of the girls were eating brunch in their pyjamas. "Annie." They all squealed and I ran over to wrap Cho into a hug.

Cho sipped her apple juice quietly and I nudged her, "I know exactly how it feels but trust me when you lock eyes with Blaise as you walk down the aisle you forget anyone is there and it is the most perfect moment." I reassured her. She squeezed my hand as she thanked me.

Cho was by far one of the most beautiful brides I had seen, her dress was perfect. 

Pansy and Mrs Chang had tears in their eyes but I was sobbing. I focused my mind on Cho's hair and makeup as the brushes came to life once more. 

Cho had asked me for a simple and natural look and I knew exactly what she would want. I left her hair curled with a simple braid. 

I finally finished and Cho looked so happy when she looked into the mirror. "Oh my Merlin, Thank you so much, Annie, you are the best maid of honour." She exclaimed.

She ran up and hugged me. "It's ok Cho, you've supported me so much after the war and making sure you look perfect on your wedding day is the least I could do."

Us girls collected our bouquets and Mrs Chang helped Cho to attach her veil. Mrs Zabini entered the room and pulled out a Zabini heirloom for something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 

It was a pair of sapphire earrings and all the Zabini women wore the pair on their wedding day. Mrs Zabini and Mrs Chang fussed over Cho and kept fawning over her as we made our way through the Manor.

Blaise and Cho were getting married in the ballroom which had been enchanted to look like a forest. It was beautiful and I peeked around the corner and saw all of the guests seated with Blaise standing at the altar nervously. 

Mrs Zabini and Mrs Chang took their seats and I rounded the corner. "The bride is ready," I announced.

The bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle starting with Pansy followed by a waddling Hermione. I carried Cho's train and Draco smiled when he saw me. I winked and adjusted Cho's train as she finally got to the alter.

I was in tears listening to Blaise and Cho's vows, they were so beautiful and heartfelt. I simply couldn't believe that only Pansy was left to be married. I met up with Draco and he pecked me on the lips as we went with all the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen for the photos.

"Only Weaselbee and Pansy next," Draco commented. "Hermione will give birth soon," I added as I realised how fast everything was happening. While the guests had some afternoon tea before the reception the bridal party had to go to the grounds so we could do the pictures. Our wedding present was a personalised wedding photo album which was beautiful.

Draco and I's wedding album was very special and I loved the details on each page and the camera captured the moments perfectly. Cho looked so happy and she invited me for best friend pictures. We were just laughing as we slung our arms over each other's shoulder.

The guests had been moved to the reception venue which was outside under the stars exactly how Blaise and Cho wanted it. Luckily there was no rain so it really was perfect. I announced the bride and groom and they did a miniature dance as they entered.

Everyone cheered and Seamus did a loud whistle and Draco handed me a mocktail, "You look, beautiful darling." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed, "You don't look too bad. Blaise did a nice job picking out the suits." Draco smiled at me. 

Cho called all of the bridesmaides over to the dance floor for her big dance and I handed my drink to Draco, "Look after this."

I jogged over in heels which was no easy feat and we got into our first formation. Hermione had helped all of us find some popular and fun muggle songs for us to use in all of our weddings. I loved learning Cho's dance it was so much fun.

Instead of the beginning of the wizarding dances, Blaise assembled the groomsmen. "Sonorus," Blaise said as he raised his wand to his throat. 

"Now the ladies have pulled off some pretty impressive shows at each wedding but I decided that us blokes should have a shot. This one is for you Cho." Blaise said with a smirk and cheeky glint in his eyes.

Draco winked at me and I raised my eyebrow as he passed me my drink and his to hold. I was excited about what they had planned, it explained why Draco was being a little bit secretive about something to do with the wedding planning as he called it.

I was extremely surprised that Draco could actually dance like that, he could obviously perform the famous wizarding waltzes, we'd both been to those boring pureblood balls since we could walk. Cho had a huge smile and Hermione just laughed at an awkward Harry. Dancing never was his strong suit. 

They finally finished and I put the drinks on the table so I could run off and dance with Draco, the next dance was much slower so I put my head on his chest. "Good job love," I told him and without looking I could already tell he was smirking.

"Why thank you." He replied smugly. I rolled my eyes, "Is there no compliment for my dancing skills, I've had to memorise three dances and I'm currently learning Pansy's dance."

He chuckled, "Well if you saw what I did you wouldn't need compliments because you would know that you looked, perfect darling." He answered cheesily. I blushed and pecked his lips. "That was awfully cheesy but I'll let it slide," I told him.


	18. Chapter 18

~Anneliese POV~

We were back at Hogwarts after the wedding and there were only three days until our NEWTS, I've been feeling exhausted from studying. I've been drained of energy and started getting migraines, I suspect it's because of all the stress and reading. At this point, everyone is cramming study sessions. 

Pansy and Ron had disappeared yesterday and Cho found a note saying that they were eloping and it was quite a surprise but Pansy really had changed since she met Ron. Draco and I were revising our transfiguration textbooks when he wandlessly cast a spell that played a loud horn-like noise. I was so frightened at the sudden movement and loud noise that I fell off the sofa and fell really hard onto the hardwood floors in the common room with an extremely loud thud that echoed.

Hermione and Harry ran out of their room startled at the two loud noises, Hermione sort of waddled slash jogged to see what the commotion was but she tried. I smiled up at them faintly while Draco was clutching his stomach as the room was filled with his laughter. "Malfoy's just being a prick and trying to send his wife to an early grave because he obviously got tired with her," I said to the startled couple sarcastically as I heaved myself up off the floor with no assistance from my useless husband. "Go rest Mione and you too Harry you look exhausted," I said softly trying to contain my anger at Draco, Hermione lightly giggled at my frown knowing that Draco was going to face my fury as they nodded and went into their room, I cast a silencing charm not wanting to disturb the two peaceful couples.

"You complete ass Draco Lucius Malfoy, you know how stressed and tired I've been lately and all I want to do is to curl into a ball and fall asleep. I have to do well in my NEWTS and I have to work extra hard in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. My husband who took vows and promised to care for me was obviously full of bubotuber pus. You are sleeping on the couch Malfoy, I am giving you a fair warning don't come near me!" I screamed before erupting into a peal of high bubbling laughter. Draco's face fell and for some reason, I started sobbing and tears began streaming down my face as I stormed into the bedroom and muttered all the spells that came to mind to keep Draco out. 

I pulled our wedding photo off of the nightstand and I began to smile and giggle as I watched him spin me around and kiss me in the moving photo, what on earth was wrong with me.

~Draco POV~

I decided that I needed to try and lighten the mood, Annie has been distracted and exhausted lately and complaining of headaches and I think she deserves a little bit of a laugh. Goyle had informed me of a spell he used to prank some Gryffindor first years when we were in our fourth year, it came to mind so I cast it, and a very loud sound erupted from my wand and it was a lot louder than I intended it to be.

Anneliese's reaction was... peculiar. She was extremely angry at first but started laughing hysterically and then she burst into tears as she ordered me to sleep on the couch. I leaned an ear to the door to hear her soft giggles. What on earth had gotten into her.

I knocked on the Zabini's door and Cho answered not even glancing up from her potions textbook. She saw my worried expression and invited me in, "Blaise is just at the library, what's wrong Draco?" She said concerned as she invited me to sit on the loveseat.

"Well I decided to pull a prank on Annie because she's been having migraines and lost all of her energy, she claims it's studying and I thought she could use a laugh. It very badly backfired because she screamed at me angrily before bursting into this weird high-pitched laughter and then she started sobbing and locked me out of our bedroom. I could hear her giggling and it's weirding me out. I'm worried about her Cho." I replied honestly. 

Cho seemed to be wracking her brain for information, I've noticed that Anneliese does that too in fact whenever a Ravenclaw is deep in thought it's almost like you can see the cogs turning like clockwork in their head as they try to search for an answer. 

"It's not just you who's been worried about her, in the morning we four days ago we four girls were studying in the common room before breakfast which is sort of our tradition with NEWTS looming. Annie knows this spell which can be used at Hogwarts and it sends foods from the Hogwarts kitchens, she started eating ice cream, in the morning. You are married to her so you know how much she likes eating healthy and she rarely eats icecream but she ate half the tub in one sitting. Not to mention her moods lately, she snapped at a poor first-year who was whispering to his friend in the library." Cho finally added.

"We can ask Hermione tomorrow but she's sleeping tonight, for the first time ever I'm actually sleeping on the couch," I said standing up sighing. Cho patted my shoulder in a friendly way, "She'll be ok Malfoy." 

I smiled and left the room, attempting to make the cushions slightly more comfortable. I was thinking about Anneliese's symptoms, and maybe if she was sick. Madam Pomfrey had just started to instruct me on diagnosing patient's illnesses but I was exhausted after cramming too much information into my head for eight hours straight.

My thoughts went to Anneliese who was probably sleeping peacefully, I was very wrong.

~Anneliese POV~

I could not fall asleep, without the blob of warmth that normally enveloped me in the form of Draco it felt empty. I tossed and turned and I couldn't get comfortable, I regretted snapping at Draco I honestly don't know what came over me. 

I was secretly hoping that he would have ignored my advice and broken down the door but the sad thing was that wasn't going to happen because Draco always listened to me and respected my wishes. Blaise sometimes teased him about being "whipped" but he really was caring and thoughtful and now I'd gone and fucked it all up.

A million negative thoughts raced in my mind, 

"What if he hates you?" 

"What if he begins to ignore you?" 

"What if he files for a divorce?" 

I dismissed the last thought in my head because Draco couldn't divorce me but he would certainly hate me. I haven't been pleasant to be around recently and I snapped at a first year in the library for whispering, who am I Madam Pince?

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling wishing for an ounce of sleep to fall upon me.


	19. Chapter 19

~Draco POV~

The next morning I woke up to hear the birds chirping, I squinted as the bright room burnt my tired eyes and I closed them again but not before noticing Anneliese who was pacing back and forth while munching on a whole block of chocolate. 

I decided to keep the "asleep" act going and listened to her muttering under her breath nervously. "It was only a prank and you overreacted, what if he doesn't accept your apology and he hates you?" Annie muttered, I could hear the chomps as she ate the chocolate.

I pretended to wake up by stretching and yawning eventually opening my eyes again, I acted like I didn't see Anneliese who stood timidly in the corner but I slowly dragged my attention to her. Annie's face looked terrified and remorseful and she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

It pained me to see her like this and she was obviously blaming herself, I heard what she said so I pulled her into a tight hug and dismissed all of the negative thoughts that were probably racing around in her head. "I'm so sorry Annie, I know you've been stressed out, we both have in fact the entirety of the seven and eighth years are going crazy. I am not going to leave you and we are going to get through it together."

I felt a wetness on my shoulder and I noticed that Anneliese was weeping, I pulled her away and wiped the tears from her cheeks tenderly. She giggled, "I don't even know why I'm crying!" Suddenly Annie's face went deathly pale before she sprinted away from me into the bedroom. I looked after her in disbelief, was it something I had done?

I chased after her and realized that she was in the bathroom leaning over the toilet bowl as she upturned the previously consumed chocolate. I pulled her blonde hair out of the way and tied it with the hair thing that she puts in her hair before rubbing her back consolidating. "Chocolate probably wasn't the best choice for breakfast then," I said jokingly.

A smile grew on her face at my joke and it fell again, "I've been eating a lot recently, chocolate, ice cream, and even spicy things like these muggle crisps that Mione told me about. I just want to eat them randomly and I always throw up the bad food and the thing is... I'm getting fat.

She pulled the shirt of mine that she was wearing that was quite loose tightly around her waist and I noticed her slightly protruding stomach. "Don't be silly love, you look beautiful. I wouldn't care if you were as skinny as a broomstick or as wide as the night bus." She chuckled and said with sarcasm, "Wow you really have a way with words Draco." 

~Anneliese POV~

Draco always knew how to make me feel better and he even had me smiling and laughing with his lame jokes and a cheeky glint in his eyes. I thought about maybe seeing Madam Pomfrey because I was sick and I started to think about my symptoms, I gasped, kissed Draco on the cheek, and sprinted into the Potter's room where Cho and Hermione were studying. The puzzle pieces all came together and clicked in my head.

I muttered a silencing charm so no one would eavesdrop "I think I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. Cho and Hermione jumped up and the scrolls of parchment and open books fell to the floor with a thud. We all danced around in a circle, "I took a test last night and I'm 2 weeks pregnant." Cho added sheepishly and we all squealed again.

We all stopped breathless, "I haven't taken a test yet." I said on a breath and Cho pulled me through the bathroom door followed by a slow Hermione. She bent into the vanity and pulled out a test, "The Ministry has an eternal supply of tests, if you take one a new one appears." Cho explains.

I read the instructions and did the test while Cho and Hermione were waiting outside. I put the cap on the stick and set it face down on the counter. I heard knocking coming from the Potter's bedroom door, I heard Hermione and Cho take down the silencing spell to distract Draco who was looking for me. "Is Anneliese studying with you two, she's a little sick you see so I was going to suggest going to the hospital wing but she sprinted in here to study." I heard Draco say as I pressed my ear to the bathroom door.

"Well, she just umm... fell asleep you see, maybe when she wakes up?" Hermione lied very badly and I internally groaned, Draco could pick our liars easily after living with Slytherin's for seven years. "Let me see her then," Draco demanded pushing open the door with a loud creak.

I could hear his footsteps, "Where is she, did I do something wrong, is she hiding from me?" I heard him ask worriedly. "No, she's in the bathroom looking for an earring which she dropped," Cho said giving me barely any reaction time.

I quickly shoved the test in my pocket and pulled out an earring chucking it under the vanity before I got on my knees pretending to search. I cursed Cho in my head and Draco walked in and also got on his knees. "I'm sorry about running I realized that I had left my earring in here accidentally and I hurried off so we could get more study time in. Would you be able to get me some breakfast from the kitchens, I don't want to have to go into the great hall?" I asked Draco hoping he would accept the lie and get breakfast.

He nodded, "I hope you find the earring and I'll be right back." He got up and left the room, I grabbed my earring and put it back in before reaching the two apologetic girls. "It's ok I distracted him for about 15 minutes while he gets us breakfast. I'm so nervous." I told the two girls and they understood the nerves. I removed the test from my pocket while it remained face down.

I turned it around and gasped dropping it to the floor, "I'm three months pregnant!" I exclaimed screaming loudly. Hermione and Cho gasped, "Three whole months, it took you that long to figure it out. Oh my goodness Anneliese at three months the baby is the size of a lemon, has human features, working organs and you can have a scan." Hermione exclaimed.

I started crying with joy as I held my small baby bump affectionately, "I wasn't sure if I could become pregnant but this is a miracle and now our wands won't be snapped. I already love this baby more than anything." Cho chuckled, "My baby is ridiculously small compared to the both of you but I feel the same. Blaise is going to be so happy." She exclaimed.

We continued to dance around screaming and cheering and we didn't notice Draco who had walked in with a tray with some breakfast. "You lot are awfully excited to find an earring," Draco commented as we all went bright red and stood apart from each other awkwardly. 


	20. Chapter 20

~Draco POV~

I walked into the Potter's room with the breakfast that I had just gotten from the house elves to find the three women dancing in a circle and screaming at the top of their lungs. I cleared my throat, "You lot are awfully excited about finding an earring."

It was weird that Anneliese, Cho, and Hermione sprung apart and blushed heavily. Cho and Anneliese were clutching something in their pockets and I looked down at them suspiciously. When they realized I was looking they quickly pulled their hands out and stood there awkwardly. 

"It doesn't surprise me that none of you was sorted into Slytherin because you are awfully suspicious and shocking liars," I said with my eyebrows raised. Anneliese came forward and grabbed my hand, "I'll be back soon girls." She said to Cho and Hermione and I looked at them strangely when they stuck thumbs up at her when they thought I wasn't paying attention. 

Anneliese ushered me to sit on the loveseat at the end of our bed and she passed me a cup of tea, the whole thing was awfully suspicious, I noticed Annie pointing her wand at the cup before she passed it to me. I sipped it cautiously hoping that it wasn't poison.

Anneliese perched on the edge of the seat watching me drink the tea intently, she didn't touch a single piece of food and she was acting really strange. I continued to drink my tea and when I was nearly finished Annie left and went into the closet.

I sipped the tea and I noticed something black at the bottom of the cup so I drained it, when I saw the message I dropped the cup and it smashed to the floor. 

Anneliese walked out at the same moment in a white t shirt that revealed a baby bump and she was holding a positive pregnancy test. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears, "really?!" I said in disbelief and excitement.

She nodded and I ran up to her scooping her into my arms and spinning her around, I quickly set her down, "Is it safe to do that with the baby?" I asked worriedly Annie shrugged, "I have no idea, they don't exactly mention this in life class." She said.

I kissed her again, "how far along are you, the baby is probably only a little jellybean." I said jokingly and Anneliese got a bit sheepish, "three months, the baby has human features and its internal organs are functioning. According to Mione, the baby is the size of a lemon."

"Three months!" I exclaimed in disbelief. She nodded and sat down next to me. "It makes sense with all of the symptoms I've been having, I've had food cravings, mood swings, fatigue and morning sickness for quite a while now," Anneliese explained.

"Wait you've been very stressed out lately and stress isn't good for the baby so you need to calm down and not do as much studying. We are going to the hospital wing right now to get the twelve-week scan. You are thirteen weeks correct?" I asked her. Anneliese shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure but we can go to Madam Pomfrey now." She suggested.

~Anneliese POV~

We entered the hospital wing before class in our robes and Madam Pomfrey was quite surprised to see us, "You don't have a before-school lesson." She said and Draco interrupted, "Well this morning Anneliese discovered she was pregnant." 

A big smile grew on Madam Pomfrey's face, "That's amazing my two star pupils are expecting, how far along are you Anneliese, my dear?" I looked down at my feet, "Three months." Madam Pomfrey's smile was replaced with shock, "That is a long time to have no idea that you were pregnant but that can happen for young mothers such as yourself."

She sat me down on a bed and I pulled off my robe and pulled up my shirt to reveal my bump Madam Pomfrey was smiling and she got her wand ready with the screen, "So Anneliese what symptoms have you been having." I counted them all in my head, "Nausea with morning sickness, cravings, fatigue, mood swings and I've missed my past three periods I didn't think anything of it because my flow is irregular and I miss a couple sometimes."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and started waving her wand over my stomach and an image appeared on the screen and Madam Pomfrey gasped, "No wonder why your stomach is larger than a normal mother three months along, you are expecting twins."

Draco's eyes widened and so did mine, "Twins!?" I exclaimed. She handed me the photos of the two babies and we went straight to life class because we had skipped breakfast to see Madam Pomfrey.

Professor Hurgins had started the class and she frowned disapprovingly at Draco and I when we walked in, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, nice of you to join us." I spoke up, "We were with Madam Pomfrey Professor." Her face relaxed and she continued talking to the class as we took our seats, "As you all know the school year is nearly over and that brings closure to your time at Hogwarts. We have been looking at parenting lessons this semester and today I need to begin Ministry registrations of those married and those who are pregnant because the due date to at least be married is in a week. I will go to table to table, if you are pregnant I will also need your due date."

She came to Draco and I first, "I know you two are married, what was the date?" 

"December 31st 2000," Draco replied for me. "I am pregnant with twins, my due date is November 14th," I replied. Professor Hurgin's raised an eyebrow but a warm expression grew on her features. "Congratulations to the both of you but you will certainly have your hands full."

She moved on to the next pair, and Draco squeezed my hand comfortingly. 


	21. Chapter 21

~Anneliese POV~

After classes and telling Cho and Hermione that I was expecting twins, I dropped onto the loveseat in exhaustion. "Draco, we have to write to your Mother. She will be overjoyed to find out she has two grandchildren on the way!" I exclaimed excitedly. Draco's eyes lit up and he stood straight up.

I sat down at the desk and Draco came over with two quills, an inkpot and parchment. We began to draft the perfect letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_Anneliese and I have very important news which we will get to at the end of the letter. We've both been studying fastidiously for our NEWTS on top of our pre-healer training for Madam Pomfrey. It's been stressful, to say the least, but we hope things have been good for you._

_Hermione and Harry have had it a little harder with Hermione nearly at full term, she's been dealing with all of the pregnancy symptoms. Pansy and Ron ended up eloping and they supposedly return today. Anneliese thinks they eloped for another reason other than wanting a big wedding._

_It is still hard to comprehend that after eight years at Hogwarts it will soon all be over, I remember being extremely excited to start when I got my letter and all I talked about was being in Slytherin and playing Quidditch. Yet here I am with a perfect wife and ready to begin my new journey as a healer._

_I really owe it all to Anneliese, she got me into the healer program with Madam Pomfrey and somehow wrangled me into being friends with Potty and Weasel, I never would've thought I would have invited dumb and dumber to my wedding but yet I did. It just shows how much of an amazing she is._

_Cho and Blaise have recently found out that they are expecting but not very far along, she isn't even showing. Blaise was ecstatic and I walked into Hermione, Anneliese and Cho jumping and screaming. Anneliese thinks that Pansy is also expecting, Pansy was wearing really loose things and sometimes wouldn't come down for meals complaining of being sick. That would explain the rushed wedding at least._

_Anneliese and I have discussed it but we were thinking that we would like to live with you in the Manor for a bit, at least until we finish our official healer program with St Mungos. Professor McGonagall has just sent them the applications but she doesn't doubt our acceptance. Hopefully, once we become official healers we would like to move into Rosier Manor. I'm sure Anneliese will floo to see you all the time and I will accompany her on occasion._

_There'll probably be another reason for us to stay with you for a bit, around a year actually because Anneliese is pregnant. We only found out yesterday but she is already three months along and neither of us had any idea. This morning we had our first scan, enclosed in the envelope is the ultrasounds._

_You can probably see it on the ultrasounds but we are going to have twins. We won't find out the genders for around another three weeks but Anneliese told be about a muggle tradition called a baby shower but she wants to combine it with a gender reveal. That will probably be after we graduate of course._

_Anneliese and I can't wait to see you again, you probably can't wait to gush over the noticeable baby bump and talk all things baby with Anneliese but it's only one week._

_-D.L.M_

I couldn't stop smiling as I put my arm around my stomach, "I can't believe I just thought I was getting fat." I said whilst giggling. Draco smiled and kissed my swollen stomach, "Well no matter how silly you are I love you and the two jellybeans." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "That's so sweet but also really cheesy. Oh, what do you think they're going to look like. Let's say it's a girl and a boy." I asked as my eyes went big with excitement. Draco laughed and I poked him.

"Well I think they would both have hair like mine, we are both blonde but my hair is more on the white side. I would like to think that they would have grey eyes like mine but full of specks of your beautiful deep blue. The eyes I fell in love with. I would think that the little girl would love Quidditch, be quite sassy and mischievous but full of curiosity and intelligence. The little boy would be more like you, a perfect little angel who loves to read and he is sweet but deceptive utilising his smarts to manipulate and get his way. Maybe they would be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Draco replied with a grin.

I rubbed my stomach, "Yeah that would be nice but you can't disown them if they are Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." I said sternly whilst pointing a finger at him. Draco scoffed and knelt down in front of my stomach, "You two listen up, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are great, they are intelligent, curious, cunning, ambitious and they have really nice common rooms. Hufflepuff's are soft and laughable, Gryffindor's are obnoxious and they always find themselves in dangerous situations."

I punched his shoulder, "Don't spread the babies heads full of stereotypes, Hufflepuff had the second most students volunteer to fight in the war and Cedric Diggory was brave. Gryffindors are friend based and they are a lot of fun to be around. Especially drunk. Let them decide." 

Draco rolled his eyes and went to grab a glass of water, I leant forwards towards my stomach, "Please be in Ravenclaw and Slytherin though!" I whispered to the babies. I heard Pansy and Ron's voice yell out, "Surprise!" 

I got up and ran to the common room where a very pregnant Pansy stood next to an extremely happy Ron. Hermione waddled out of her bedroom and her mouth dropped when she saw Pansy's stomach. "I knew it, I told everyone you were pregnant which is why you eloped!"

They looked down sheepishly but I suddenly felt really tired so I took a seat leaning back on an armchair. "You alright love?" Draco asked. I nodded, "It's just the fatigue."

Pansy looked down and noticed my bump, "Holy, Salazar, how far along are you, Annie?" I twiddled with my thumbs nervously, well I found out yesterday but I'm three months pregnant with twins." Ron and Pansy's jaws dropped, "How did you not notice all the symptoms and a massive stomach!" 

"Well I mistook everything for being depressed and stress eating and I thought I was getting fat from it." I replied realising how stupid it sounded. Pansy shook her head, "Merlin, I thought Ravenclaw's were smart."

I stuck my rude finger up too tired to argue while Hermione laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

~Draco POV~

With the news of the two babies, Anneliese had completely forgotten anything to do with our NEWTS, even though tonight was our last opportunity to study with our Transfiguration and Potions theory and physical examinations tomorrow.

She went straight to the library and borrowed as many parenting and baby books as possible. Anneliese always researched everything to the nth degree and this would obviously be no different. 

I sat down on the sofa next to Anneliese and as I opened my mouth to speak, Anneliese shoved a large book into my arms, "Help me read everything, you need to be just as prepared." She said. I opened the book to the first page and started reading.

When I finished the first chapter I snapped the book closed and pushed it far away from me, my eyes were hurting. "You have scarred me for life Annie." was all I said. Anneliese giggled at my expression. "Well you need to understand how birth works, the diagrams are helpful." I fake gagged, "No they are a sight no person should have to see."

Anneliese rolled her eyes and pulled me to bed, "We need our sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long tiring day." My wife wasn't wrong.

Anneliese and I were sitting in our charms theoretical exam, I was on a difficult question racking my brain. I saw Cho, Pansy, Anneliese and Hermione sprint out of the classroom. When I heard a yell from down the hall, Harry realised what was happening. Professor McGonagall looked confused and I ran up to her. "Umm Professor McGonagall Hermione is in labour."

She looked shocked and I ran out of the room, followed by Ron and Blaise. After I pulled them away. Hermione, Cho and Anneliese were all behind the privacy screens but you could hear anything. "I hate you, Harry Potter, I will rip your balls off with a butterknife for doing this to me!" She screeched.

Blaise, Ron and I exchanged terrified glances if our wives were going to be anything like this we were in big trouble. A few minutes past before she set off again. "All thanks to you not being able to keep it in your pants I am missing the most important test of my life, everything I have been working hard for 8 years has just gone down the drain!"

I had a feeling Hermione would be a little annoyed that she couldn't do her NEWTS. Blaise nudged me and Ron listened in, "Hey Draco, Anneliese and you are having two so imagine how much worse everything is going to be." My eyes narrowed and I shoved him whilst Ron snickered.

~Anneliese POV~

Hermione was doing really well and she was almost able to start pushing. Harry held Hermione's hand practically frozen whilst Cho and I were helping Hermione because we actually know what we're talking about. 

I must say that I am scared of when it will be me laying in that bed. But I will have to push two melons out of me, rather than one. I also saw Pansy nervously holding her baby bump and I realised that I was doing the same.

Cho and I could barely stifle our laughter as Hermione screamed at Harry for making her miss the NEWTS but I couldn't blame her. She had been working for the ultimate test for her entire schooling education and she's the only one who actually enjoys them.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling around, preparing everything and as Hermione went through another contraction the woman looked at Harry, Cho and I. "She's ready." Because of my healer training, I was scrubbed up, ready to help deliver Hermione's baby. No pressure. Cho was sent out and Harry was standing there very nervously as Madam Pomfrey and I did the final preparations.

Hermione looked at me, "I trust you, Anneliese, you've been training for years." She said kindly. Harry scoffed, "Why does she get the praise!" Hermione looked at him with a look that could kill. He quickly quieted, not wanting another round of yelling.

fifteen minutes later I caught the bundle in a towel while Madam Pomfrey cut the umbilical cord. I carried the crying baby away. Hermione and Harry were smiling. I wrapped the beautiful baby boy in a blue blanket and carried him over to the new parents.

Weighing at 3.5 kg, born at 11:35 am was James Sirius Potter. Hermione grabbed Draco and I. "Neither of us believe that we are bestowing this honour to ferret face. We know he's decent with Anneliese so will you do us the honour of being James' godparents?" Harry said kindly joking around a bit. 

I squealed and hugged them both, then Madam Pomfrey let, Professor McGonagall, the Zabini's and the Weasley's in. As the photographer caught the photo of us smiling, I knew I would treasure it forever, just like my godson.


	23. Chapter 23

~Draco POV~

Anneliese was nervously pacing back and forth in our bedroom, "I can't believe this is our last night at Hogwarts... ever!" She exclaimed. I nodded jumping back onto the bed. "I know what you mean, it's almost nostalgic. Eight years we've spent here, ever since we got on those boats."

Anneliese joined me in bed and I wrapped my arms around her bump rubbing it softly. I kissed her forehead and she mumbled a goodnight. Sleep enveloped me and I was content, after the war I never would've thought I deserved a second chance but this was perfect.

The next morning everyone was really slowly getting ready, almost trying to remember everything we could about the castle... our home. Hermione had little James in a baby carrier and we walked down the halls for the last time after breakfast wearing our graduation clothes. I definitely never saw myself being friends with Harry and Ron of all people yet here we were walking through Hogwarts together for the last time.

Anneliese and I had a lot of money combined when my father was sent to Azkaban I inherited everything. A couple of months ago Annie and I were talking and we decided to let my mother stay in Malfoy Manor and we would both move into Rosier Manor. I always preferred her manor because it was much more of a lighter colour scheme, more gold and light blue rather than mahogany and tapestries.

Professor McGonagall looked almost sad but tranquil at the same time as she surveyed us eighth years at breakfast. I mean we've all been through a lot together and we are probably one of the most memorable groups of students she's had, certainly the most problematic. With the exception of Hermione and Anneliese who were reluctant to break the rules, more so Anneliese because Hermione was always drawn into trouble with Ron and Harry.

It felt strange bringing closure to such a long, difficult but joyous stage in our lives but I know for certain that the memories made at Hogwarts, negative too will stick with me and I suppose I'll always be able to reflect on my time here. In 11 years Annie and I will be sending off the twins, Hermione and Harry will be sending off James, Pansy and Ron will be sending off their baby and even Cho and Blaise.

~Anneliese POV~

We sat in rows of white chairs next to the black lake. The sun was peeking through the fluffy white clouds and the whomping willow sat civilly behind us, swaying in the light spring breeze. I was wearing my light silk robes which I altered to cater for my growing bump.

According to the healers at St Mungo's the growing rate of the baby's were accelerated but they weren't sure why. The genealogy healers were looking into our family trees and essentially I was being studied. This meant that my bump was larger than most three-month pregnant witches with twins.

Draco held my left hand and our fingers were entwined while my right arm was placed protectively over my stomach. I looked over at Hermione who was beaming while holding a sleeping James. Harry looked quite tired but happy all the same.

I looked fondly at my diploma and I noticed Draco's proud expression as he gazed at his. The final speech was about to be delivered and I was weirdly excited for what Professor McGonagall would say.

She walked up to the gold podium which had been moved especially for our outdoor event. "Welcome students to the graduation of the class of 99. This year has no doubt been one full of hardships and new adventures. Whilst dealing with our own demons from the war the marriage law was placed upon us. I couldn't be more proud of my students who found peace with their peers and love in their partners. Every female graduate is successfully pregnant and if I am still teaching in eleven years I know I will have my hands full. We are closing one chapter in our lives but hopefully, your eight years at Hogwarts will have prepared you to open a new chapter, one that can be shared with your new family. Congratulations to the class of 1999!"

All of the students cheered and the students from our class lifted our black pointy hats and launched them into the air. Draco spun me around to face me and cupped my cheeks with his hands before pulling me into a kiss.

Never would I have imagined going to my last year at school with my bad mental health and emerging with a husband, two babies inside of my stomach, new friends and memories that I will cherish for the rest of my life as I'm sure Draco will too.


	24. Chapter 24

~Draco POV~

Anneliese is now eight months pregnant and it's definitely getting close. St Mungo's informed her that she had to take maternity leave much to her dismay. I have heard many grumbles about how I should try sitting at home all day in discomfort with two humans inside of you stepping on your bladder and kicking your internal organs. Annie struggles to walk and I need to help her put shoes on. Especially when she drops her wand because she can't pick it up again.

Pansy has just given birth to twin girls two months ago and to no ones surprise the newest Weasleys have red hair. The fraternal twins are quite cute... for Weasley's. Isabelle has Pansy's brown eyes and freckles while Isadora has green eyes and no freckles but no one has any clue from who she inherited her eye colour from. Anneliese had to deliver the twins exactly like she did James.

We just got back from Parkinson Manor when Anneliese stopped me and brought me down to the apple orchard and she began swinging on the rope swing which hung from the biggest tree. "We need to talk names," Annie said matter of factly. I laughed and sat down cross-legged in a nice luscious patch of grass. "Well, what do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I know that it's your mother's family tradition to name your children after constellations or the stars, I was thinking for a boy, Scorpius. In astronomy, it was the first constellation I ever spotted and it ignited my love for the subject." Anneliese explained. I took in her words but watched her golden hair flow behind her each time she swung. Her eyes were alight with happiness and she slowly rubbed her stomach.

I played the name over in my head, "I love it, Annie, it flows well and it means something. So Scorpius Malfoy needs a middle name, I had a great grandfather named Hyperion. I would sometimes talk to his portrait and he'd play wizard's chess with me when I was stuck alone in the manor. He would always joke with me and make me feel so much better. Does Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sound ok?" I thought slowly and Anneliese smiled.

"I love it, the boy is now Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what about the girl? So it's fair you can pick her first name and I'll pick her middle name." She explained and I nodded trying to think of a name for a girl. "Well, I have a name in mind, Amaris. It isn't really a constellation but it means child of the moon. It's a bit cringy but I like it because when I invited you to the astronomy tower when we had our first kiss I remember the moon being extra bright among the meteor shower so it was the start of our love." My cheeks went pink at my explanation but Anneliese hopped off the swing and hugged me. 

"That's beautiful Draco. I love it so far we have Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Amaris Malfoy. I was thinking for a middle name... maybe Leia. My mother was really close to me and it's a nice tribute to her memory I suppose. That way the twin's middle names are after special people in our lives. Does Amaris Leia Malfoy sound ok?" She asked biting her lip.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. "I love it, Amaris Leia Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy it is. I forgot to tell you that the nursery is finished. Blaise and Harry helped me add the finishing touches. Do you want me to show you?" I asked her, Anneliese got up and started moving as fast as she could towards the Manor.

I chuckled and jogged ahead, "Relax darling the nursery isn't going anywhere." I entwined my hands with hers but Annie was still moving as fast as she could and she practically threw the door open before cracking the biggest smile.

"Oh I love it Draco!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I had picked more of a modern royal vibe with lighter white washed cribs and some artwork I found at the muggle furniture store that I thought matched. 

~Anneliese POV~

I hugged Draco tightly and kissed his cheek, "I'm so proud of you doing it by yourself without magic. It means more that way. Good thing Harry and Blaise were free to come and help you read the instructions from the muggles." I commented cheerily. Draco smirked as he looked at his creation.

I'm relieved to see the nursery if I'm being truthful, now that I'm on maternity leave I'm constantly bored and uncomfortable. I try to play the piano and I knit or embroider during the day but I wanted to have one thing to think about, something positive about the babies. I have been able to learn flight of the bumblebee and I've memorised it so I don't even need a sheet which is pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

I happily walked into my childhood bedroom where a grand piano sat. Draco and I now occupy the master suite but I enjoy going into my old room from time to time. 

I began to play one of my favourite newer pieces that I've learnt during my pregnancy. Comptine d'un autre été. 

I finished the piece without a single mistake before I noticed Draco leaning on the doorway and I blushed with embarrassment, "Why do you always watch me play?" He smiled and softness made his eyes turn bluer rather than a stormy dense grey. That's what happens when Draco is truly happy.

"I'm just admiring the talents of my wife much like Amaris and Scorpius are." He stated smugly. I blushed and Draco noticed it immediately. "You know you should teach them to play the piano from a young age. Then the house will be full of beautiful music, I quite like the sound of that." Draco urged again.

I blushed and looked down at my swollen stomach, "I think I'd like that, Hermione said that muggles believe classical music makes children smarter but they'll be doing alright if they inherited our intelligence." I replied before turning back towards the piano to play another song. Draco sat on my old bed a smile forming on his face as the sweet music once again filled the halls.


	25. Chapter 25

~Anneliese POV~ *Three weeks later* (Anneliese is 36 weeks pregnant)

I stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off the few particles of ash from my robes. Hermione and Cho must've heard the chime as they greeted me. I squealed excitedly as I saw Cho's growing five-month baby bump and a little baby James. His jet black hair held Hermione's curls but softer and he had Hermione's brown eyes. The girl's eyes both widened as they took in the sight of my huge stomach. 

I stepped forward and greeted Hermione and Cho before the floo chimed signifying Pansy and her girls Isadora and Isabelle arrival. We all sat down in the living room and Hermione was beaming. "Honestly Anneliese I have no idea how you do it with being pregnant with twins, you too Pansy. When I was in my last trimester I was in so much pain and I couldn't sleep and my bump was much smaller." Hermione asked curiously and in disbelief.

I giggled, "Honestly Hermione neither do we." James, Isabelle and Isadora were set up in the playpen, settled safely on their backs under a thick blanket Harry had laid down. We admired the sight, "Well it won't be long until Belle, Dora and James all have two new friends. James won't be so lonely and overpowered by the girls anymore." Cho commented. 

Pansy gasped in realisation, "Oh Anneliese, you haven't told us whether you discussed baby names. Have you and Draco chosen some yet?" She asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded, "I picked the boys first name and the girls middle name, Draco did the opposite. The middle names are after special family members and the first names follow the Black family tradition of astrology but the names are important to us." I explained without giving away too many hints.

Cho groaned, "Noo, your one of those people who won't tell anyone until their baby is born!" She exclaimed making us all laugh. Hermione sat up and brought us all some snacks, we had water for some hydration. Pansy sipped it agitated, "I miss firewhiskey, I need to finish breastfeeding the girls before I can have alcohol. Like I can't even have butterbeer because of the small amount." She whined.

Cho stood up, "Annie, I remember in your recent owl you told me about all of the new songs you learnt on the piano. You told me about that muggle one about the bees."

"Flight of the bumblebee?" I asked she nodded, "Yes can you play it for us?" I transfigured the chair into a piano and I stretched my fingers before waddling over to the bench. Pansy had to help me swing my legs over the seat which annoyed me greatly. I began to play.

The three dropped their jaws in amazement and it's no surprise since I've been working on it for three months and I still sometimes make errors. Just as I finished I gasped as fluid fell from in between my legs and onto the wooden floors.

Hermione, Pansy and Cho stood there in shock and a sharp pain hit my abdomen, "My water broke!" I exclaimed which seemed to jolt the girls out of their frozen states. Hermione ran to get Harry, Pansy pulled out her wand, " _Expecto Patronum_ " A silvery blue fox appeared. "Blaise, Ron, Anneliese is in labour, Apparate to the Potter's and get James and the girls. Harry is here, then go to St Mungo's." Pansy said so her Patronus would repeat her words.

Cho pulled out her wand and cast her swan Patronus, "Draco, Anneliese is in labour, get to the birthing floor as soon as possible!"

The two Patronus's swam off together and I hissed in pain clutching my stomach as I felt another stab of pain. "It's too early, I still have three weeks!" I exclaimed in worry.

Harry and Hermione came downstairs, Hermione was carrying a hospital bag and Harry came down for the babies. My friends helped me into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" Pansy yelled and we were swallowed by the green flames and spat into the waiting room.

A healer rushed over when she saw us, "What's wrong?" She asked. I cried out as another wave of pain crashed over me. "Healer Anneliese Malfoy is in labour. She's three weeks early and carrying twins." Cho exclaimed.

I heard a door burst open and I saw Draco's extremely worried face and dishevelled hair, probably due to running through the hospital corridors.

~Draco POV~

Anneliese had been invited to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow as well as Cho and Pansy for a girls day. Apparently, they had all been too busy to catch up with each other recently with two of the four having babies and the other two dealing with their pregnancies. 

I kissed Anneliese goodbye after putting her shoes on for her and I disapparated to St Mungos in my crisp white healing robes. She hadn't got much sleep last night because of the awkward positioning of the babies and Anneliese has been looking awfully drained and exhausted the past couple of weeks.

I entered the hospital and Healer Davies handed me my appointments for the day. I checked my first one and it was a pregnancy scan for Hannah Longbottom and then I had an appointment with old Mrs Matthews who had a dragon bite. Who knows how that happened.

I had finished cleaning the wound with a series of spells and I filled out her appointment chart. "Ok so Mrs Matthew's that seems to be all taken care of. I just need you to sign your name here and then you are free to go. If you notice the bite turn an orange colour you might need to book another appointment with me, is that ok?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, "Thank you so much Healer Malfoy, how is your wife Healer Anneliese Malfoy. She helped birth my new granddaughter and I saw that her stomach was quite big?" Mrs Matthew's asked kindly.

"Well Annie is now on maternity leave, she's carrying a boy and a girl so the pains and discomfort at night are starting to become an issue for her. I think she is 3 weeks away from her due date. Anneliese always said that in her experience over the past few months and what the other Birth-Healers have said is that twins always come early but we're prepared." I responded happily.

At that moment a swan Patronus burst into the room and I realise that it was Cho's. "Draco, Anneliese is in labour, get to the birthing floor as soon as possible!" Cho's voice filled the room and my eyes widened in realisation.

Mrs Matthews giggled, "Well hurry up Healer Malfoy, be prepared for a very angry wife." She warned before walking out. After the message had replayed in my head I snapped out of my initial shock and I raced down the hall, ducking through patients and healer's alike.

Healer Davies stopped me, "Healer Malfoy, running is prohibited in our corridors unless you're rushing a patient in a critical state-" I cut him off. "My wife is having our babies" I exclaimed before taking off down the corridor.

I pushed open the door and I saw Anneliese standing there, she looked up to see me but she was clutching her stomach in pain and Cho, Pansy and Hermione looked stressed as Healer Mitchell helped them over to one of the rooms.


	26. Chapter 26

~Anneliese POV~

Healer Mitchell helped me greatly and soon I was comfortably in a double bed, wearing a hospital gown and breathing through my contractions squeezing the life out of poor Draco's hand. Technically Draco did this to me but ultimately it is the Ministry's fault.

Healer Mitchell ran a diagnostic scanning spell over the babies and studied it, she knows I'm a Birthing Healer so she hid the spell around the screen so I couldn't read it much to my annoyance. I had to wait until she explained everything to me "Baby boy is the closest to the birth canal but his feet are there so we are going to have to do a muggle originated procedure called a cesarian section. We will have to surgically deliver the babies by making in incision through the abdomen and uterus." She explained more to Draco than me.

I sensed his worry so I squeezed Draco's hand softly and reassuringly, "It's ok Draco. I've performed plenty of c-sections and they've all worked out greatly. Scorpius is in the wrong position for me to push I suppose so I'll have to have one done. I will be awake I will just have regional anesthesia and a spinal block, that way I'll be awake so I can see the birth. I just won't be able to feel anything." I explained gently. He wasn't too confident in the idea but it sounded fine to his knowledge.

Draco nodded and then heard his hand crack as I went through another really bad contraction. "Can you tell the Wealey's, Zabinis's and the Potter's about the procedure that Anneliese has to have done?" Draco asked Healer Mitchell. She nodded and walked out of the room while I hissed out and practiced my deep breathing again.

~Draco POV~

The sky had since gone dark and the stars peered out through the clouds. I had to leave the room while Anneliese had the anaesthetics done and while the healers prepare the room for surgery.

Everyone was still waiting for us and because St Mungo's was quite empty they had all been given beds to sleep in.

"Have the twins been born yet?" Pansy asked first. I shook my head, "No but the labour has progressed enough to perform the c-section now. I had to leave the room while they prepare the room and Annie." Everyone nodded and relaxed again.

"So has Anneliese been using many colourful words to describe what you've done to her?" Harry and Ron asked knowingly. I shook my head, "She's been screaming at the top of her lungs about how much she hates the Ministry of Magic. In between contractions she said that while I am partly to blame I was forced to do it because of the marriage law." I responded smugly.

Harry and Ron groaned, "Of course you get the nice one when giving birth!" Simultaneously Pansy and Hermione elbowed them and they cried out in pain. Cho, Blaise and I began laughing, Hermione and Pansy are very strong characters. 

Healer Davies was smiling, "Healer Malfoy you can come into the room now, we are about to begin the procedure." I nodded and everyone wished me good luck, I could tell they were excited but I was more than that.

I walked into the room and Anneliese was smiling, I made sure to move out of the way of the group of healers. There were seven people in the room including Anneliese and me which kind of worried me but I didn't let it show on my face.

Healer Mitchell who was the Head Healer ran a diagnostics charm, she frowned a little and whispered something to the other birth-healers but I could make out what they were saying exactly. They started the procedure and the insicion was made with Healer Mitchell's wand. The other healers began muttering spells to reduce the blood and clear the area for better visability.

They began their work and Anneliese smiled softly but she began to droop her eyelids and a beeping began to sound. "Her blood pressure's dropping." One of the Healer Shacklebolt said. Healer Mitchell's looked worried. "She's reacting to the anaesthetic, we need to remove the babies quickly or we will lose them and the mother." She stated seriously.

The heart rate machine began to flatline causing more beeps to consume the room. Healer Shacklebolt called in for more healers and equipment and the team began all sorts of stabilizing and revival spells, "Mr Malfoy, you need to leave the room." He ordered.

I quickly walked out pulling my hair, I could lose Anneliese and Amaris and Scorpius. Anneliese was dying. It sunk into my head and I ran into the room where the Potter's, Weasley's, Zabini's and my mother sat. They sat up excitedly when they saw me but as I met with their eyes it all became too much and I broke down crying.

I could see patronus's come out of the surgical room and burst down the hall and I knew they needed more back up. "Draco, what's wrong is everything ok?" Mother asked. I shook my head, "Anneliese is reacting to the muggle anaesthetic's their using and she's going into severe maternal hypotension which is extremely low blood pressure but I was removed from the room as she flatlined. The babies also might be dead due to the hypotension." I cried out and everyone looked down sadly. Hermione, Cho and Pansy began crying and the boys were just in shock.

"You know what fuck the Ministry of Magic, they shouldn't have forced Anneliese to have children due to her fragile state and malnutrition. She should've had a medical exam to see if she was stable enough." Harry yelled angrily but I didn't react and I just kept looking down at the floor.

Healer Mitchell burst into the room but his face didn't give away anything, "Healer Malfoy, a baby boy was born first at 2:32 am weighing 2.5 kg. A baby girl was born second at 2:36 am weighing 2.2 kg. Both babies are being sent to the intensive care unit because they are premature and frail because of the mother's state with the case of the maternal hypotension. Anneliese has been stabilised but something happened that I'v never seen in my 40 years of experience, Anneliese did pass away but the babies and her began glowing and it's like they used their magic to place her into a coma. It saved her life. We're doing tests on her currently but we're not sure if she'll wake up or if she has any brain activity." He informed me with a sombre tone.

I sat on the bed and looked up at him teary eyed, "Am I allowed to see the babies and Anneliese?" I asked with my voice breaking. Healer Mitchell nodded, "You can come and see the babies now but you can see Anneliese once the healers have finished. You can bring one other person into the unit." 

I nodded slowly, "Mother?" She nodded and took my hand leading me away from my saddened friends.

I walked into the room and inside two clear cribs with breathing tubes were a baby boy and a baby girl. I walked and looked at them both, the boy had platinum blonde fuzz and when he opened his eyes I saw that he had one blue and one grey eye. I smiled and looked at the little girl, she didn't have any hair but when she opened her eyes to look up at me she looked exactly the same as Scorpius. 

"Identical twins with heterochromia is quite rare Healer Malfoy." Healer Pritchard said to me kindly I offered her a small smile and Mother walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "What are you going to name them Draco?" She asked softly.

"Amaris Leia Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Annie and I both picked them." I replied. Amaris wrinkled her little button nose and sneezed. I laughed a little bit and so did mother.

She wrapped me into a hug. "It'll be ok Draco. It'll be hard but you have all of us and the twins. I have a feeling that they are special." She told me and I believed it.


	27. Epilogue

~Amaris POV~

Tomorrow Scorpius and I go to Hogwarts. I am really excited to go, having lessons with my governess is always interesting and I love to learn but from Father's stories about the magical school, it sounds amazing. Plus then I can go with all of my close friends, Isabelle and Isadora Weasley, James Potter and Matthew Zabini.

I always love hearing about Mother, although I haven't really met her. She's in a coma and she always has been. According to father she died giving birth to us because she was weak after the second wizarding war, Scorpius and I saved her with our magic but sometimes I wish she could talk back to me.

I enjoy talking to Mother, and I like to think that she can at least hear me. Scorpius joins me a lot of the time and we even like to read in her bedroom, it helps bring us closer to her. Father doesn't think that I notice but when he leaves her room when he gets home from work every day I can see that his eyes are red from crying. I feel bad for him having your wife stuck in a coma for eleven years.

Father always says that Scorp and I look like Mother, me even more. I think that it's a compliment because Mother is very pretty. Her golden hair is set in curls and her skin looks so smooth and delicate. I've only seen her eyes in pictures, Father always said they sparkled like they had a thousand stars held within them. Well, Scorpius and I have half of her eyes.

I sat on the end of Mother's king-sized bed, I could see Scorpius practising on his broom outside on the quidditch pitch which happened to be outside her window. I smiled at him and waved as he passed, he did the same back.

"Hello Mother, it's nice to see you again. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I get to go to Hogwarts with Scorpius and my best friends Isabelle and Isadora. Scorpius, James and Matthew won't stop talking about quidditch they definitely got that from Father, Uncle Blaise and Uncle Harry. Aunt Hermione, Aunt Cho and Aunt Pansy told me about how much you loved the Hogwarts library. Aunt Hermione gave me a detailed description of it and I can't wait to see it for myself and not from a picture in Hogwarts: A History second edition.

Father told me yesterday that I remind him so much of you. From his stories, I'd like to think so because you sound like a really nice person. I like to read a lot and I always beat Scorpius when we get our grades back from the Governess. My hair is also like yours, it's golden. Scorpius's hair looks like Father's. I wonder what your eyes look like to look at them for real and not just in photos. All three Aunts, all three Uncles and Father tell me how pretty they were but Scorpius and I have heterochromia which is an eye condition that means our eyes are different colours and we have one blue eye on our left and one grey eye on our right, I thought I'd tell you because it's cool and also really rare according to the book I read.

I also wanted to tell you about a dream I had last night, it was in the apple orchard and I was running through the apple trees in a ball gown, kind of similar to the one I wore to the Malfoy Christmas Ball. I saw you sitting on the swing going back and forth. Your hair was lightly curled and flowing in the breeze each time you swung. You were laughing and giggling and I saw your eyes and they truly were sparkling. I realised that I have a dimple exactly like you. You looked at me and waved, smiling softly before I woke up. I quite liked the dream, I suppose it helped me feel closer to you.

Mother, I wish you could see me before Hogwarts. I love you." I finished before looking outside the window and smiling at Scorpous's joy as he caught his snitch. I felt movement beside me, I snapped my head towards Mother and I saw her eyes wide.

My mouth dropped open as I looked at our glowing bodies, "Mother, are you awake?" I asked in disbelief. "Amaris Leia Malfoy." She said softly eyes filling with tears. I continued to gape, "I've been there all these years my beautiful daughter. I could hear you, I could hear Scorpius and I could hear Draco. You woke me up." She explained tears rolling down her cheeks.

I ran over to her and began crying into her arms and she cried into me. At that moment the door opened, Father and Scorpius walked in and began talking, "Riss are you finished talking to mother, I wanted to tell her about-" Scorpius said before he noticed us.

Father stood there in shock, "Mother?" Scorp asked slowly. She nodded and I stepped back a little to allow Scorpius some time to hug her. "Anneliese is this some dream. I've waited for you for 11 years?" Father said softly and his voice cracking.

Mother opened her arms and father ran over, we were all pulled into a big family hug. "What happened Riss and Mother?" Scorpius asked. Mother smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, 

"I've always been able to hear you, I was trapped being unable to move. I heard my children grow up and none of you gave up on me. Amaris was talking to me and she was telling me about a dream that she had but I saw the same thing. I was swinging on my favourite spot in the apple orchard when I saw a girl who looked exactly how I had imagined my daughter to look. It awakened something in me when she told me that she had seen the exact same thing and when she asked me to wake up I tried again and I just did. Amaris and I were glowing. Now I'm here and I can't believe it." She explained softly and I could sense her disbelief.

"Can I go out to the orchard?" She asked timidly. Father looked indecisive, "I think you should see a specialist healer first-" He started until Mother stared him down. "Draco Lucius Malfoy don't give me that crap, I've been stuck bloody trapped in my own body so if I want to swing I will swing. I am a specialist birth healer and I'm telling myself that I can. We'll see if I can stand up and if not you are carrying me." She demanded. 

Father looked at her terrified making Scorpius and I laugh. She manoeuvred herself to stand and Father helped her while she had a triumphant smile. "Take me to the swing my noble steed." She announced to father so he picked her up bridal style and we all went down to the apple orchard.

Mother began to swing on the swing and she laughed, "Oh how I missed the feeling of wind!" She exclaimed. Scorpius and I took off into the trees just running around and laughing with each other. We came back to the area where the swing was and Mother and Father were dancing around with each other.

"Bet you can't catch us, Mother and Father." Scorpius exclaimed cheekily, I smirked. "yeah cause they're old." I added. Mother and Father exchanged knowing glances and they made a beeline straight for Scorpius and I. We screamed and ran back into the trees. I couldn't stop laughing as I climbed a tree so I was out of sight.

I hoped it was always like this.


End file.
